Lone Soldier
by ShadowSlayer203
Summary: Levi and Eren find themselves separated from the rest of the Survey Corps, stuck in titan territory. Will they survive? Will they find Erwin? Will Levi do the unspeakable and open up to Eren? Or will they drive each other insane and commit suicide?
1. Chapter 1

_Lone Soldier_

 _Chapter 1_

* * *

 _Notes:_ I really can't type on a computer, so I have to write out all my work first and proofread... Sorry if it takes longer than expected! I'll try my best to update once or twice in between the period of two weeks. I love feedback so go ahead and comment on any spelling errors or what you think! The only thing I ask is that please don't give any hate comments... If you don't like it then don't read it.

Hope you enjoy!

A guy, named Levi, with short, shiny black hair and wore a green cloak, jumped to each sturdy branch of a huge tree, his maneuver gear doing most of the work. Eren, (a much younger, brown haired teenager,) tried his best to keep up behind Levi. The fragile, green leaves shook gently as they passed, Eren stared ahead at the captain, worry streaking his features.

 _I can't believe I got me and Heichou into this mess... Now we're lost, our horses are off doing god knows what, and we can't find anyone from the other squads._ Eren thought shamefully.

In this expedition, Eren managed to 'accidentally' turn into a titan, nearly gotten himself eaten, scared the horses off, and to top it all off he even managed to separate them from the rest of squad... Levi had to come and save his sorry ass.

"We'll rest here..." Levi said without a flicker of emotion.

Levi landed on a fairly large branch, high above the ground, he looked back to see Eren just about to land. "What are going to do next?" Eren asked afraid of the answer.

"We rest, that's what we do," Levi answered dryly. "What's the point of moving on if we're exhausted?"

"...Oh...Okay..." Eren said confused.

They sat there in silence, titans gurgled mumbles ringing in their ears. "Heichou?" Eren began.

"Hmm?" Levi answered in response.

"What's going to happen to us?" Eren asked nervously.

"We have a few options... We try to find someone else but we'll probably run out of gas before then and become titan food... Try to get back to the walls ourselves, but it's practically impossible to get on horseback with the swarms of titans at our feet, and we can't make it back with only our 3-D maneuver gear, it would be unlikely that we'd survive anywhere out of this forest for very long... Our best bet is to wait until nightfall," Levi speculated. "Or we commit suicide..."

Eren gulped, his blood running cold.

* * *

What did you think? I'm dying to know!


	2. Chapter 2

_Lone Soldier_

 _Chapter 2_

* * *

 _Notes:_ Surprise! Second chapter all done and ready for mortal eyes. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hmm... Maybe we can get back alive!" Eren exclaimed happily.

"Yes, but we have to be careful..." Levi cautioned.

"What do we have to do!?" Eren asked.

"We retrace our steps to get back to the edge of the forest we came in through. By sundown we start calling our horses, we can survive on one, so once we have at least one of them we wait for nightfall. Then we get on horseback and ride back... We'll ride day and night in shifts, but if by some chance we can get to high ground out of titan reach, we'll rest up there for a few hours. Remember our objective is to get back to the wall as fast as we can." Levi explained.

Eren gulped and stood up, "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

Startled at Eren's sudden eagerness, Levi stared up at him with wide storm cloudy eyes. "Alright we'll be able to get a bit of sleep before sundown too!" Eren said smiling.

Snapping out his trance, Levi stood up and jumped off into the mess of brown and green.

"Heichou! Don't leave me behind!" Eren said as he scrambled after Levi.

"Brat stop pouting." Levi ordered looking back at him.

"Why? You're the one who left me behind." Eren said with a smile threatening to creep onto his face.

"Because if you keep pouting you'll give us titans luck." Levi answered.

Eren just looked at him with a bright smile until he realized what Levi just said and frowned. "Titans luck...?"

Silence fell upon them, the titans below them slowly following them, their feet kicking up swirls of dust. Bits of sunlight peeked out from between the dancing leaves, tiny holes littering the trees thick bodies from the claws of their maneuver gear. Bright ocean eyes bore curiously into short black hair that seemed to refuse to dance to the wind's song of despair. It is until those curious bright ocean eyes began to shine as they were met with dark stormy eyes that quickly looked away.

Eren smiled again, his white teeth showing, causing a sigh to erupt from the corporal.

* * *

Felt like I was letting you guys down a bit when I originally was going to stop... So I ignored it and stopped, Just Kidding! I added onto it a bit. Please tell me what you think and I'll try my best to upload faster! Deal?


	3. Chapter 3

_Lone Soldier_

 _Chapter 3_

* * *

With a sigh, Levi kept going, ignoring Eren's question. "Heichou what's titans luck?" Eren repeated.

"Brat we don't have time for this, ask Erwin when we get back." Levi snapped.

Once again it was silent, the wind whispered death in their ears and caressed their hair to rile up further. The seaweed green in Eren's ocean eyes sparkled with curiosity, as Levi's gray eyes shone stubbornly. Birds of many colours ruffled their feathers at the sight of them and took aloft when they got too close, painting a rainbow above their heads. The howling of wolves, as they killed their prey, echoed through the oversized forest. Chirps and growls circled around Eren and Levi, slowly either getting louder as they neared the source, or faint as they moved away.

 _Heichou is very difficult to understand... Kinda like trying to understand Mikasa's obsession with me, but less... Creepy..._ Eren shuddered at the thought. "Hey Heichou! Who are you?"

"What kind of shit question is that!?" Levi asked impatiently.

"Well... Um... I want to... Um... Know what you're really like and... Um... Your background story maybe?" Eren said unsure.

Suddenly Eren was harshly blown backwards into the rough bark of a tree. A hand gripped the front of his shirt tightly.

"I don't appreciate nosy brats, especially if they're trying to pry into other peoples business." Levi spat at him with narrowed eyes.

Eren didn't answer, his mouth hanging open, as he stared at Levi's shiny black hair, to his undercut that peeks out slightly. His narrowed cloudy eyes, that clearly had a murderous intent in them, he looked at Levi's small curved nose, and his frowning plump lips, that are pulled back ever so slightly, as if they were accusing him.

 _Heichou's eyes look like the brilliant gray colour an elegant wolf's mane would have... Or maybe the colour of clouds before a storm... His eyes are beautiful, yet full of mystery..._ Eren realized.

* * *

I already have Chapter 4 written and corrected, so it should be up real soon!


	4. Chapter 4

_Lone Soldier_

 _Chapter 4_

* * *

"Tch." Levi violently let go of Eren's shirt, letting him hit the rough branch they were standing on. Tiny bits of wood dug into Eren's bronze skin, causing a tiny spurt of crimson blood to stain the brown bark. Snapping out of his trance Eren stood up, only to see that Levi had already left and was a few trees ahead of him.

Shaking his head, Eren began his challenge to catch up to the corporal. He ignored the slight stinging in his hands and the thin stream of thick blood that already trickled down to the handles of his swords. Eren stared at Levi's back, the pure white and light blue wings of the Survey Corps flashing against the dark green cloak, that flapped against the wind, along with his spiky hair.

Eren furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. _Okay Heichou is usually devoid of any emotion... The most common one is irritation... Cleaning incorrectly or doing anything incorrectly, means irritation... But me asking about his past actually angered him... So that means that I'm walking on thin ice at the moment and that he'll probably never tell me anything about his past._ Eren thought with a sigh.

"Hurry the hell up brat! You're falling behind!" Levi ordered.

Eren focused on the spot he last saw Levi, only to find him even farther than before. With a huff of determination, Eren sped up to try to catch up with the shorter man. Sooner or later, Eren finally caught up to Levi, only to find him staring at the bright blue sky. (They finally made it to the edge of the forest.) Eren only looked at Levi curiously, wondering why he was staring at the sky. _Oh, he's trying to calculate the time._ Eren realized before smacking his forehead for not realizing it sooner.

"Jaeger your sleep shift starts now." Levi said looking at him.

So Eren quickly lied down and felt calm darkness start to take him. Before he fell completely into its depths, Eren heard, "Farlan, Isabel am I going to join you soon?"

* * *

In case you hadn't noticed I update two chapters back to back, well that's because I write two chapters together, type them, and then post them, usually a day apart. Then it takes me a bit to get the next chapters up. Anyway hope you liked it! Please review what you think and any errors I may have made!


	5. Chapter 5

_Lone Soldier_

 _Chapter 5_

* * *

Those words floated around Eren's head as he drifted further into the darkness of sleep. _Who's Isabel and Farlan?_ Eren wondered before the darkness completely took him.

Eren opened his eyes only to see darkness, he waited for his eyes to adjust. Eren saw a small room, that was so dirty that Levi would have a heart attack.

A cough broke him from his trance, looking around Eren saw a small woman that was crouched on the floor, her shoulders shaking from the continuous coughing.

"Mama!" A young boy yelled as he race towards the woman.

Eren noticed the boy's dirty black hair, that was around the same length as Armin's much cleaner blonde hair. He couldn't help but pity the young boy and his mother _They're so scrawny! And that boy is only wearing a shirt a few sizes too big! I'm also pretty sure that his mother is sick._ Eren thought with pity.

"Mama are you alright?!" The boy asked worriedly.

"Yes... I'm fine..."His mother answered with a smile.

 _Who is this boy and woman?_ Eren wondered watching them both.

"Levi you need to go to your... Room, Mama has to work." His mother said.

"But your coughing is only getting worse, I'm worried about you!" Levi cried.

"I'll be fine, my beautiful little boy..." Levi's mother said kissing his forehead.

 _Holy shit! This is LEVI! Is this a memory of his? WHERE THE HELL DID HEICHOU LIVE FOR HIS ENTIRE LIFE!_ Eren screamed internally, surprise painting his features.

Levi slowly walked away, looking back at his mother before disappearing into another room. Eren looked at the woman, that looks so much like Levi. She sighed as she got up, dusting what dirt she could get off. A loud knock echoed through the room, making Eren jump.

"Okay... You'll fine... Levi will be fine... Just make him happy and get the money..." Levi's mother chanted to herself.

She opened the door, revealing an impatient, tall, broad man. He walked through the doorway with a predatory glint in his eyes "Spread your legs whore..." He said with a grin.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6- Sick Angel

_Lone Soldier_

 _Chapter 6_

* * *

They stumbled into the room, their lips latched together. With a look of disgust, Eren took his cue to leave and follow Levi to the other room. Looking around, he saw an old bed and a beat up old dresser in the otherwise empty room. Eren strolled over to the bed and looked underneath it, to find Levi curled up into a ball with tears staining his dirty cheeks.

Eren could hear the moaning and grunting from the other room _No wonder he's crying, a child shouldn't know about this yet,_ Eren thought in disgust. _Is this why Heichou is a clean freak? Because he used to live in filth? Because he'd hear filthy things everyday? Is he trying to rid himself of the memory?_

Soon the sounds disappeared and Eren heard a door slam shut. Levi cautiously got up and warily walked to the other room, peeking into it before entering. He sighed in relief and ran to the edge of a bed, where his mother lay. "Mama! Did he hurt you?" Levi asked with concern.

When the person underneath the blanket didn't stir, Levi walked around the bed, worry shining in his gray eyes. "Mama?" Levi called out.

He reached out and took hold of the blanket, with shaky hands, Levi pulled the blanket away from her person. He gasped, fear practically radiating from the boy.

His mother was as pale as vanilla ice cream, dark purple rings circled her eyes, an almost white blue tint painted his mother's lips. Her cheeks had a faint sick green to them, her hair stuck to her already cold skin, sweat and grease matted it down... But despite her terrible condition, a light smile embraced her lips.

Eren watched as Levi frantically shook his mother in a desperate attempt to wake her up. Tears of frustration shone in Levi's desperate eyes as he shook his mother's shoulder harder.

"Mama! Wake up! Mama!" Levi cried.

Eren reached out to put a hand on Levi's small shoulder, he gasped in surprise as his hand went right through the boy _Oh My God... I'm a GHOST!_ Eren thought as he put his hand Levi's shoulder without going through his ribs.

Levi sank to his knees, gripping the dirty blanket, tears fell like rain onto the cold floor.

"Mama... Please wake up... I don't want to be left alone..." Levi said quietly.

Eren watched, tears springing to his own eyes. "Please, take care of Levi for me okay?"

Eren looked up in surprise, to see Levi's mother smiling at him, she was free from her sick complexion and she truly looked quite young.

Eren gave her a salute, his right hand curled over his chest. She smiled again before fading away into a bright light, with a faint "Thank you..."

* * *

Hey I got my profile typed out if you want to check it out! Review what you think! Was it too fluffy? Was it too strong? Should I tone it down if it was? Tell me! (Oops almost forgot the please...) I mean... Tell me... Please!


	7. Chapter 7

_Lone Soldier_

 _Chapter 7_

* * *

Eren's vision began to blur, it getting worse and worse, until he was drifting through black was once again...

Eren opened his eyes, a searing light peering into them. He gasped in surprise at the sudden brightness. Sooner or later his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked around, seeing a field of green grass and titans gathered below him in swarms.

Eren felt panic creeping into his stomach, as he looked around for the corporal. He sighed in relief when he saw Levi leaning against the tree.

Eren got up and stretched. "I think it's your turn to sleep Heichou." Eren said yawning.

Levi didn't move a muscle.

Pictures of little Levi and his mother popped into Eren's head. "Heichou?" Eren called.

No response...

Eren ran towards Levi, taking hold of his shoulders, tears springing to his panicked ocean eyes.

"Please be alive... Levi..." Eren said as he lowered his ear to Levi's chest.

"... Nothing..."

Gripping Levi's shoulders, Eren let the tears fall...

Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump.

Eren's eyes widened. "He's alive..." Eren whispered.

Eren looked up at the corporal, seeing Levi's sleeping face. _He's sleeping... HAS HE BEEN SLEEPING THIS ENTIRE TIME!? I just made a big scene, thinking he was dead... I am such an idiot..._ Eren thought shocked. Levi's eyebrows furrowed, as if he were listening to Eren's insane rant.

"Stop..." Levi said quietly.

Eren let go of Levi and took a step back, bright red painting his cheeks. "Corporal... I..." Eren stuttered.

"Stop..." Levi said a bit louder.

Eren looked up at Levi, to see him still sleeping. _He's sleep talking... I wonder what he's dreaming about..._ Eren thought with relief.

"Don't touch me!" Levi yelled suddenly.

Eren jumped and peered at Levi curiously. He cautiously walked over Levi and put a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch and start to tremble.

"Stop..." Levi said quietly.

Eren looked down at Levi and pulled him into a hug...

* * *

Levi gasped in surprise, as his eyes flew opened. Tears burned his gray eyes. He felt hands rubbing soothing circles on his back. "It's okay, you're fine now, I got you..." It whispered in Levi's ear.

Levi put his chin on its shoulder, his tears falling onto its already wet shoulder.

For the first time in years, Levi felt safe, not trapped, in this embrace. He didn't feel forced, he felt guided, he felt relief for releasing bottled emotions, he felt serene, not some fake calm to hide the storm that never relents.

The constant murmurs in his head are gone, all the negative thoughts have been silenced, the painful memories have faded away.

All of his frustration, sadness, anger, and his facade disappeared with each tear that longed with for freedom, just like him...

* * *

I promise this story won't be all too sad, I just want Eren to learn of Levi's past, (with a few tweaks from yours truly.) It's all part of their courting. Don't forget Levi needs to trust Eren before anything can happen. (That's going to take awhile...)

Whew two chapters in one day! I would call that a big feat :) Who knows you might get a third! (I am terribly bored...)


	8. Chapter 8

_Lone Soldier_

 _Chapter 8_

* * *

Levi felt warm, not a sickly warm, just warm, (or at least warmer than usual.) He opened his tired, wet eyes to look at the person who let him cry on their shoulder. Levi saw only blurry colours and lines, through the layers of dried tears sticking to his face. Blinking quickly, Levi's vision cleared... He was met with curious, concerned ocean eyes. A frown replacing its usual bright smile, chocolate brown hair even messier than before. Levi sucked in a breath. _Eren... He saw me in my weakness... Did I say anything to him? I know I cried on him... What can I do to make him forget...?_ Levi thought his face staying neutral.

" Heichou, are you okay?" Eren asked biting his lip.

 _I just cried on your fucking shoulder! What do you fucking think!?_ Levi thought darkly. "I'm fine... We should start calling the horse..."

"Oh, um... Okay..." Eren said with an hesitant smile.

A whistling noise echoed through the area, as the sun glowed orange, purple, pink, and red across the once bright blue sky. Small and big titans waited at the bottom of the tree, some clawing at the trunk, impatient to get their hands on supper. Others waited patiently on the ground, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Soon a horse came galloping towards them, as a heavy silence fell over them.

"... Levi... What did you dream about?" Eren asked curiously.

"None of your business brat..." Levi answered glaring at him.

"I think it's kinda my business, if you're going to cry out, stop or don't touch me in your sleep," Eren said as his chest began to tighten. "Besides, I was worried about you... You looked like you were having a nightmare... Or reliving a memory."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it..." Levi said suddenly tired.

"Look, Levi I know you lost your mom at a young age and-" Eren began.

"What do you know about my mother!? You weren't there! You know nothing of my past! How could you know something, no one else knows of!?" Levi yelled his patience far gone.

He clenched his hands into a fist, blood leaking from them like his tears.

"Levi, Heichou..." Eren started.

Levi released his death hold on his hands, sinking to the ground, holding his knees to his chest. His posture was tense and rigid, his eyes cold and hard, a chilling, depressing atmosphere hanging over them.

"What do you know? You're just a brat that only understands your own pain... Just leave me alone..." Levi said quietly.

Levi felt like his heart had shattered again into a million tiny pieces, sadness bloomed in his eyes, anger and jealousy pooling in his stomach, desperation, frustration, and negativity swirled through his head.

Levi looked at the titans below them. _I could jump, end this pain that's always trying break me further... I won't be missed, everyone that loved me is dead, why not join them?_

Levi looked at the sunset, its purples, oranges, and reds calling out to him. _The sunset... It reminds me of my time with Mama..._ Levi thought as a breeze brushed through his hair. "Be brave..." It whispered in his ears.

Warmth surrounded him again, Levi was surprised to find tears trailing down his cheeks and Eren trying to sooth him, after he basically told him to 'fuck off and stay the fuck away.'

"Levi while I was asleep, I had a dream about a boy with dirty black hair, that was around the same length as Armin's. He had beautiful grey eyes but for some reason they had dulled... He only wore a shirt a few sizes too big for him and it looked like it had never been washed. His mom looked just like the boy, but she was a prostitute, she would sell her body just to take care of the boy." Eren said with a distant look.

Levi looked at Eren with shock and an accusing glare. _How does he know this? It couldn't have been a dream..._ Levi wondered.

"One day the boy was concerned for his mother because her coughing kept getting worse, but she still worked, despite being sick. After this one... Shift, the boy came out of his hiding spot, to find his mother... Asleep, but she looked terrible... He tried to wake her up, but she laid there with a smile on her face. No matter what he did, she wouldn't wake up, the boy felt so sad, his heart shattering into little pieces." Eren said with tears in his eyes.

 _No... Stop... I don't want to feel this black hole swallow me, not again..._ Levi thought as his chest tightened painfully. "... Eren..."

"That boy was _you_ , Levi..."

* * *

Oh my god... I wrote a page front and back for this one chapter, just because I didn't want to stop it. Whew! That was a work out! (I'm suppose to be on summer break guys.) I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! (I drew the cover picture for this fic, you can check out my Deviantart too! I'm called ShadowSlayer2 so go ahead and check that out if you want to.)


	9. Chapter 9

_Lone Soldier_

 _Chapter 9_

* * *

"That boy was _you_ , Levi..."

Levi was staring at Eren with narrowed eyes. _What kind of shit is this kid playing?_ Levi wondered.

Looking down, Eren began to shift uneasily underneath Levi's accusing glare. Without a word Levi stood up and walked past Eren towards the field.

Eren watched Levi carefully, the fact that he didn't say anything about his dream put him on edge. _Is he going to jump? Commit suicide? Or is he trying to see if we have one or two horses? Please don't jump Levi... I don't know what I'd do if you died... Especially if it's a suicide attempt..._ Eren thought with a frown.

Levi looked at the sunset, its whispers lifting his spirits. _It almost feels like Mama is the one talking to me..._ Levi thought looking up.

A feeling of emptiness filled his stomach, loneliness creeping through the cracks of his heart, threatening to burst the healing organ. Soon the vibrant orange turned to a calming dark blue, with hints of serene purple spread among the white dots that painted the sky. Levi now stared at a giant pale white orb, with grey freckles.

"You can make it, my beautiful little boy..." The wind whispered.

Levi gasped at the familiarity of that sentence, a rare smile grazing his lips, as he looked up at the sky. "I will Mama." Levi said with determination shining in his dull grey eyes.

Levi jumped, feeling the wind caress his skin, he hooked himself to a tree to slow his descend, before pulling himself into a back flip, successfully landing on the horse.

Eren gulped as he watched Levi land on the horse gracefully. He backed up a little and ran off the ledge, quickly hooking himself to a tree, before landing on the horse clumsily.

Titans sluggishly tried to chase them, but their bodies already drained of energy. Some collapsed and others slowly moved after them, with large amounts of drool dripping from their gaping mouths. Levi and Eren trotted off, the moon guiding them.

* * *

Okay guys, if I can get 100 views I'll make a super long chapter. You can comment on how many words you want, (just don't make it a crazy amount!)


	10. Chapter 10

_Lone Soldier_

 _Chapter 10_

* * *

A chilling wind went through them, making Eren shiver. Eren looked at Levi's black hair, it danced in the crisp air, showing off his undercut.

 _He's quieter than usual..._ Eren realized with alarm bells going off in his head.

The horse was only in a slow trot, to reserve its stamina, the moon looming over them.

 _It's late,_ Eren realized. _That means there's less of a chance to encounter titans._

"Heichou...?" Eren began, waiting for a response.

"Did you see anything else about... That boy?" Levi asked emotionless.

Eren looked sideways at Levi. "No, that was only thing I saw," _He doesn't want to admit that that boy was him... What is he hiding?_

Eren heard a sigh come from the smaller man, before lapsing back into an uncomfortable silence again.

 _There has to be something to talk to him about!_ Eren mentally screamed.

Only then did he realize how little he knew about his precious Heichou, suddenly Eren felt something pull him towards the corporal. He suddenly wanted to know anything about him, as if he were a curious child too stubborn to give up.

"Heichou...?" Eren called.

But he got no response... "Heichou?" Eren said again.

Only the sound of the horse's gallop answered him. "Heichou..." Eren said his patience wearing.

Silence heeded his call. "Heichou." Eren said firmly.

However when Levi stayed quiet, Eren took hold of Levi's shoulder, making him flinch away. The horse gave a startled neigh, as it veered to the side, almost falling over, but this was enough to throw Levi from the back of the horse. His back hit a large rock, making him gasp in pain, before falling to the grassy ground. Eren took control of the horse and turned it around. Without waiting for the horse to stop, Eren jumped off the horse and scrambled to get to Levi.  
A groan erupted from Levi, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Levi!" Eren called at the sight.

* * *

Levi was lying on his stomach, he could make that out, but he only felt pain pulsing through his body. He groaned and scrunched his nose in both pain and displeasure. He felt like he heard someone calling his name, but it was all blocked out. Levi tried to pick himself up, but immediately fell back down, and new pain exploded everywhere.

After it melted with the rest of the pain, Levi slowly sat up, with a groan. His vision was blurry, he froze when he felt something touch him.

 _Pain and unwanted touches... Oh, god he's come back for me!_ Levi panicked through his hazy mind.

Panic clutched his heart, but Levi stayed perfectly still and kept his eyes cast downwards. Until he started cough, it scraping against his throat painfully. A dark red substance flew from his mouth onto the ground, staining the once green grass.

Levi's throat burned and he felt tired, he collapsed, unable to keep his eyes open any longer.

* * *

Eren nearly screamed when he saw Levi, blood coated the back of his once dark green cloak. The wings of freedom now caged in dark red, tainting them.

Eren was frozen to the spot, his eyes glazed over with tears. He barely saw Levi trying to get up through the tears, before hearing a 'thud.' Blinking the tears away, he saw Levi sitting up again and kneeled down by him.

Eren placed a reassuring hand on Levi's shoulder and was about to speak, when he felt Levi tense and freeze up underneath his touch.

 _What's wrong with him?_ Eren asked himself. "Levi?"

Eren looked at Levi's face and was shocked with what he saw. Levi grey eyes were wide in fear, as they were cast downwards, and his plump lips stretched into a thin line.

 _Why does he looks so submissive? What's he expecting?_ Eren wondered.

Eren jumped when he heard a cough and looked at Levi, as his coughing got worse. He was unsure what to do to help the shorter man. Eren jumped back when Levi coughed up blood, it splattering all over the green grass, staining it red.

Then Levi fell to the ground, his already dull eyes flickering out. Eren crawled back to Levi and struggled to pick up the smaller man.

 _Am I that weak or is Heichou that heavy?!_ Eren thought as his knees buckled.

Eren held Levi close to his chest before setting him down on the ground, away from the bloody mess. Eren carefully took off Levi's cloak, jacket, and shirt. He looked at Levi's back and bit back a gasp, there are already large purple bruises all over his back, deep scrapes that were still oozing blood, and to top it all off, his back is entirely swollen.

 _He's going to be a cranky old bitch tomorrow... That's going to be so much fun..._ Eren thought with a sigh.

He rummaged through the packs on the saddle, looking for any sort of fabric he could use to wrap around Levi's torso. When he found some, Eren ripped off the hood to his own cloak and pressed it against Levi's wound, making him flinch away. Eren wrapped the gauze around Levi's back and chest and took a moment to look at his handiwork for anything that needs to be adjusted.

"How did he get these?" Eren asked no one.

He traced the white scars that littered Levi's entire upper body, some were small and thin, others were long and thick.

"They all look old, some are even more faded than others... When did he get these?" Eren said quietly.

"Stop... I don't want..." Levi mumbled.

"Heichou... What are you dreaming about?" Eren asked. "...Oh, yea his clothes... I can't put his shirt back on him, it'll irritate his wound... But if I only put his cloak on, he'll freeze... I guess I'll just put his jacket and his cloak on him for now."

Eren put Levi's jacket and cloak back on him and struggled to pick him up again. With a red face Eren put Levi onto the saddle, then jumped on himself.

Eren blushed, pink creeping onto his cheeks, at the position they're in. Levi is sitting in front of him, leaning against Eren's chest, as he had his arms around Levi, to hold onto the reins and stop Levi from falling off again.

 _He's going to be pissed if he wakes up like this..._ Eren thought with another sigh.

The horse moved into a slow trot again, as the wind began to pick up, blowing Eren's chocolate hair backwards. The only thing in front of them longish grass, as they seemed to slowly inch towards the walls.

Hours of uneasy silence past and the dark purple slowly grew lighter, as the sun woke up from its nap.

"Titans will be catching up to us soon..." Eren said urging the horse to go faster.

As titan footsteps started to echo in Eren's ears, he came across a small forest and sped into it, until he found a small cave.

He carried Levi into the cave with a lantern, the entrance is small and the hallway is long. It opened up into a large area with a small lake, a small hole in the ceiling let sunlight in.

* * *

The first thing Levi noticed upon waking up, is this constant stinging in his backside and how cold he is. So he opened his eyes, only to be met with freezing cold water.

"Oh, good! You're awake Heichou!" Eren exclaimed with a red face.

 _Why is his face red?_ Levi thought with narrowed eyes.

Only then did he notice that he's naked, Eren's naked, and Eren is giving him a bath, as if he were an incapable child.

"What if he was trying to do that?" A voice whispered in Levi's head.

 _Eren is an innocent, naive child, I doubt he would even think about that,_ Levi reasoned. "Oi, you couldn't wake me up and let me do this myself."

"Well I thought you would wake up the moment you touched the water, since it's so cold... Besides I didn't know if you could clean your injury properly or not." Eren squeaked nervously.

"Well keep your eyes to yourself brat." Levi said scowling.

"Aye," Eren said with a salute. "Heichou, um... Why did you flinch when I put my hand on your shoulder earlier?"

"...I wasn't... Expecting it..." Levi answered turning around.

"But I was calling your name." Eren said looking sideways at him.

"..."

"Levi what are you hiding?" Eren asked killing the space between them.

"Nothing! Don't worry about it!" Levi yelled turning around to face Eren.

He was met with his nose touching Eren's, Levi gasped in surprise and stepped back. Eren closed the space between them and took hold of Levi's arms, to stop him from escaping.

"Eren let me go..." Levi demanded with an icy glare.

"Not until you give me an answer to my question." Eren said with an determined frown.

"I did already..." Levi said through gritted teeth.

"I want a proper one," Eren answered back. "I won't let you go until I have one."

Levi glared at Eren, hoping it was hiding his discomfort of how close they are.

"Let me go..." Levi growled dangerously.

"Hmm," Eren hummed stubbornly. "Levi how did you get these scars? I noticed them when I was dressing your wound."

Eren let go of one of Levi's arms and traced a long scar that stretched across his chest down to his stomach. Fear seizing him, Levi punched Eren's face, sending blood from his nose. Eren immediately let go of Levi, to gingerly touch his nose, as Levi backed away.

Eren splashed water in his face, then looked up at Levi, his eyes full of hurt. But that hurt was quickly replaced with shock, as he stared at Levi's form. He was pressed against a rock wall, (that's still in the water,) his arms were covering his chest, like a girl who just got caught changing. What caught Eren off guard the most is how fearful Levi looked, his grey/blue eyes wide in fear and his teeth were clenched tightly together.

Eren cautiously walked towards Levi, but stopped when he started to move away to the side. That is until Levi suddenly disappeared underwater with a shout.

"Levi!" Eren cried.

As fast as he could Eren somewhat slowly made his way over to where Levi was standing a moment ago. During his fast walking, Eren hoped to see Levi emerge from the water, but only saw air bubbles come up. Eren dived under the water, but...

* * *

MUHAHAHAHA! I gave you a really long chapter but you get a cliffhanger! What happens to Levi you ask? Well I don't know, ( the next chapter might be a filler! So you'll have to wait even longer!) Hope you enjoyed the pain in the ass chapter, (I wrote 5 pages...) Please review what you think, all reviews are welcome! By the way, I checked how many views there are before I posted this and thank you for the 196 views! (Man I was going to ask for 200 views, but no point now.)


	11. Chapter 11

_Lone Soldier_

 _Chapter 11_

* * *

"Where's short stuff?" A woman said with brown/reddish hair, glasses, and light brown eyes.

"I don't know," A guy said with blonde hair and the biggest eyebrows ever to grace a human being. "I haven't seen him since the forest..."

"Do you think something happened?" The crazy woman asked.

"I don't know... Eren's gone too right?" Eyebrow man said.

"WHAAAAAT! Erwin! Eren can't be gone! What About My Experiments?!" The crazy lady screamed.

"Hanji! Calm down! Levi is with him, _probably,_ they'll be fine," Eyebrow man, otherwise known as Erwin said. "Besides they might be back at HQ already."

"Okay..." The crazy lady, known as Hanji sighed.

Erwin rode the only white horse in the entire legion, rode through town, dirty looks and jokes being thrown at them, Hanji rode beside him on her brown horse.

"I can't help but feel like Levi would say something about the people being filthy pigs and how he should slash the looks off their faces." Hanji said with a look of contemplate.

Behind them the rest of the Scouting Survey Recon Corps Legion, some of them are severely injured, with blood soaked bandages covering stumps of where limbs should be, others came back with just some cuts and bruises. Bodies lay in wagons, wrapped in blood soaked blankets.

They past by buildings that all looked relatively similar, with absolutely no space between each house, hooves clinked against the stone as they moved past each building.

"Tch, these are the Survey Corps? Looks like a bunch of pansies to me!" A guy laughed.

"Hey where's the short guy? Did you get bored of him already? No wonder he died, he didn't have a chance without you!" Another taunted.

"Erwin can I..." Hanji began with a creepy smile.

"No." Erwin interrupted.

"But they're degrading us! They're degrading Levi! They deserve it!" Hanji cried.

"I know but we can't afford to get into trouble." Erwin sighed.

"Go on and die already! You're a waste of taxes!" Someone yelled.

"Excuse me, but can you and your buddies please shut the fuck up, before I make your life a living hell..." Hanji said pleasantly with a psychotic smile.

They instantly quieted down with looks of terror, as Hanji trotted back beside Erwin.

"Hanji what did I just say?!" Erwin asked sternly.

"What? I asked them to stop degrading us... Oh! And I said please!" Hanji said innocently.

"Okay... But if I get into trouble because one of my soldiers did something... to some people, I'm giving you shit." Erwin said with a sigh.

"ERWIN! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Hanji pouted.

"Yea, yea." Erwin shrugged.

Soon they made it back to Head Quarters, everyone capable, put their horses into the stables.

"Armin have you seen Eren?" A girl said with around chin length black hair, a red scarf adorned her neck, and dark grey eyes.

"Umm... No," A boy said with chin length blonde hair and blue eyes, also known as Armin. "I haven't seen him since the forest, when he ran off."

"He has to be here right?" The black haired girl asked.

"Yea... Mikasa... What if we don't find him here?" Armin asked nervously.

"Then I'll keep looking until I find him..." Mikasa said with a possessive look.

Armin shrank away from Mikasa, as her expression seem to darken. He was roughly pulled through the crowd of soldiers, Mikasa screaming "Eren! Eren! Eren!" But only looks of pity answered her calls. They clearly _think he's dead._ Armin realized.

Armin got dragged through the stone corridors of HQ, a thin layer of dust covered every surface.

"We would've heard Levi yell at everyone to start cleaning by now." Erwin said slightly panicked.

"Thank god he didn't!" Hanji said smiling. "Oh, I mean... What a filthy desk! Let's clean it until it's radiating sparkles that shouldn't be there!"

"Cut the shit Hanji. This means Levi isn't here." Erwin said thoughtfully.

"Eh?! Does that mean Eren isn't here either?!" Hanji cried.

"There's a... Possibility..." Erwin sighed. "That they might be... Dead..."

"No..." Mikasa protested from the doorway. "Eren can't be dead."

"Mikasa..." Armin said sadly.

"Mikasa, usually when a soldier doesn't come back from an expedition it means they're dead..." Erwin said softly.

"No! I refuse to believe that! Eren is still alive!" Mikasa shouted with tears in her coal eyes. "And if he doesn't come back... I'll keep searching for him, until I find him!"

"Mikasa..." Armin said pity lacing his voice.

"I'm sorry, but he'll have to be assumed dead... Until proved otherwise." Erwin said sadly.

You may all believe that Eren's dead... But I don't... And when he comes back, I'll make sure that nothing like this will never, _**never happen**_ _**again**_..." Mikasa said with a possessive look.

"Okay, I think someone needs to lie down." Hanji said gently.

"No! I will not rest until Eren comes back safe and sound!" Mikasa cried in protest.

With Hanji guiding her out of the heavy room, Erwin gave a sigh of regret.

"Um... Commander? Is by any chance that Corporal Levi is gone too?" Armin asked.

"Yes." Erwin replied tiredly.

With a bow, Armin left. _Having Corporal Levi with Eren can be a good thing... But it can also be a bad thing... Having Levi there would mean Eren won't act too recklessly and he'll probably be likely to conserve more gas. The downside is that Eren and Levi Heichou could easily get into fights and that could drive them insane, especially being constantly in each others presence... They might end up... Killing each other..._ Armin thought with a gasp.

Armin ran down the halls after Mikasa and Hanji, itching to tell her his theory.

"I'm too old for this shit..." Erwin mumbled to himself.

He sat at his desk, with a pile of papers sitting beside him, just waiting to be filled out. "How am I suppose to explain that we lost both Humanities Strongest and its Last Hope in one expedition?" Erwin asked himself with a sigh.

* * *

How do you like the filler chapter? After the cliffhanger? (Muhahaha! I'm so evil!) Thank you to a Mrs. for the lovely review, (and my only review...) Hope you liked the longer than average chapter and don't forget to **review**! I'll solve the questions I planted in your head next chapter, which will hopefully be up soon!


	12. Chapter 12- Deaths doorstep

_Lone Soldier_

 _Chapter 12_

* * *

Levi plunged into blue darkness, bubbles floating up around him, as he slowly descended deeper underwater. He reached his hand towards the air bubbles above him, but they paid no attention to his pleas.

His lungs clenched painfully as it tried to breath precious air, but none came to it. Levi's vision blacked in and out. _Looks like I'll be seeing you soon... Mama, Isabel, Farlan, and every soldier I've failed._ Levi thought as his conscious faded.

Water quickly replaced the air in his mouth, as it escaped to the surface. Levi drifted through the depths of the seemingly bottomless lake, his lungs quickly filling up with merciless water. Eren dived down into the water, blue darkness surrounding him.

 _God please let me find your angel._ Eren pleaded.

Air bubbles came up all around him, worry streaking his face. _Come on Levi! Where are you!?_

A flash of pale skin caught Eren's attention, he swam towards it as fast as he could, relief flooding his features.

 _Wait a minute... He's not moving... His mouth is open... Oh no..._ Eren thought taking hold of Levi's slim form. _God, oh god! Please be alright Levi... Don't you dare die on me!_ Eren thought as he pulled Levi above water to shore.

He laid Levi down and began to push his hands against the smaller man's chest.

"Levi don't you dare die on me! I don't know what I'd do without you... All that time we spent cleaning together made me happy, just to be to help you brightened my mood. When you went on your own to fight the female titan, I could hear you, I was worried that she's kill you... I don't want you to die... Hanji and Commander Erwin wouldn't want you gone either.. So that's why you're not allowed to die!" Eren cried with tears in his eyes, like waves in the ocean. "Thinking of life without you, would be like smothering the fire in our bellies, called hope. It would be like squashing Hanji's fascination, minimizing Erwin's intelligence, degrading every soldier's sacrifice... So please Levi Ackerman live, live for them, live for me..."

Eren plugged Levi's nose and tilted his head back, before breathing into Levi's mouth, until his chest rose a bit. Eren repeated the breath, before repeating the entire process again, but Levi didn't respond. Levi started to cough, Eren turned Levi on his side, facing towards him. Water splashed onto the ground, as well as Eren's legs. Ragged breathing passed Levi's lips, his grey eyes wide in shock.

"Thank god! You're alright!" Eren cried throwing his arms around Levi.

* * *

A light shone brightly before Levi, it calling him, telling him to come closer.

"Come child. Come step into paradise, you'll be free of worries. Come here child." It whispered.

With a shaky step Levi began his way towards the blinding light, its whispers getting louder and stronger.

"Thinking of life without you would be like smothering the fire in our bellies, called hope. It would be like squashing Hanji's fascination, minimizing Erwin's intelligence, degrading every soldier's sacrifice... So please Levi Ackerman live, live for them, live for me..." Another voice cried.

"Eren..."

"Come child."

"Don't you dare die on me!"

"You'll be free of titans, child."

""All that time we spent together made me happy to be there with you!"

"You'll be free to do as you please, child."

"I was so worried when you fought the female titan, I thought she'd kill you..."

"Your fears shall disappear, child."

"I don't want you to die..."

"You'll be free of others making you do things, you don't want to do, child."

"Hanji and Commander Erwin wouldn't want you to die either."

"You'll be free of your most traumatizing past, child."

"So you're not allowed to die!"

"Eren..."

The light faded and he found himself drifting through darkness, not a sound to be heard. Then colours flooded his vision and he awoke to a scratchy throat, stinging back, and something wet kept dripping on him. Levi could hear his raspy breaths, it annoyed him greatly.

 _Wait a minute... Ain't I suppose to be dead! Why am I..._ Levi wondered his eyes wide with shock.

"Thank god! You're alright!" Eren cried.

Levi was mildly aware of Eren wrapping his arms around him, he couldn't bring himself to roughly push the kid off of him.

Tears of joy streamed down Eren's cheeks, as he listened to the smaller man's steady heart beat.

"You scared me... I thought I had lost you." Eren said giving him a bright smile.

Levi looked away from Eren, ashamed. _I had already given up, I don't deserve this... Angry ball of sunshine._ Levi thought looking down.

"Hey, what happened there? You looked so scared of me, then you fell and didn't come back up. What happened?" Eren asked curiously.

"I... Don't... Know how to swim..." Levi mumbled.

"Really? Hmm," Eren said surprised. " That answers why you didn't come back up. But why did you seem so scared?"

"..."

"Levi can you answer my question?" Eren asked firmly.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Levi answered tiredly.

"But you've been acting weirdly almost this entire time! And I- I want to help you get passed whatever is bugging you." Eren pressed.

"Eren," Levi said firmly. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"But-" Eren began.

"No if, ands, or, buts, It's none of your concern," Levi interrupted. "Now I'm going to go get changed, I suggest you do too."

Levi got up without another word and walked away towards the discarded clothes, leaving Eren sitting there with a puzzled expression.

 _Why won't he tell me what's wrong? Doesn't he trust me? That's just it Eren, he doesn't trust you... At least not enough to tell you crap._ Eren thought sadly.

Eren followed Levi's already cold footsteps and quietly got dressed, questions swirling around his head. "Levi can you at least tell me how you got some of your scars?" Eren asked nervously.

"I guess I could tell you how I got some small ones..." Levi sighed.

"Yes!" Eren cheered happily. _We're finally getting somewhere!_

Levi took his jacket off, neatly folded it, and put it down. "Take your pick."

"Umm... What about that one?" Eren asked pointing at a thin scar that circled partway around the base of his neck.

"I got that from being strangled with a rope, when I was younger..." Levi said entirely emotionless.

"Who did it?! How old were you?!" Eren asked slightly horrified.

"You're asking how I got them, nothing else." Levi said glaring at him.

"Okay... What about this one?" Eren asked slightly disappointed.

He pointed to this one long scar that stretched across his shoulder.

"Just an accident when I was learning how to use maneuver gear." Levi answered staring blankly at nothing.

Eren pointed at a short thick scar on Levi's chest.

"Punishment..." Levi answered with a voice crack.

"Levi are you okay?" Eren asked concerned. _Fucking look at him Eren! Does he look like he's fucking okay?!_

"Yes, I'm fine." Levi said tiredly.

 _Liar..._

"I think I'll get some rest..." Levi said putting his jacket and cloak on.

He bunched up his shirt and laid his head on it. Eren lied down, staring at the cave ceiling. _What happened to you, Levi Heichou? Who gave you those scars? How old were you? Why won't you tell me? I just want to help you..._ Eren wondered before falling asleep.

* * *

There you go! Chapter 12 officially done! Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review what you think! Hey I'm curious... How old do you think I am? Review what you think, (and maybe I'll write another super long chapter! But longer... If one of you get it right.) :)


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

 _Lone Soldier_

* * *

A dull darkness surrounded Eren, a faint dripping noise echoed in the dark empty space. Soon shapes appeared on Eren's vision. _Here again..._

There was only a bed in the room, with the exception of years of caked on dirt and grime. A small figure huddled in a corner, quiet whimpers mixed with the drip-drop of water.

A window about the size of a jail cell window, but with no bars. The window is just above Eren's head, he needed to stand on the tips of his toes just to look out of it. But instead of a dark blue sky with millions of little white dots, Eren saw a cave ceiling, tiny bits of light peaked out of small openings. Buildings were built the same as what Eren remembers, but they all looked like giant rectangles of stone, with wooden windows.

He turned his attention to the kid in the corner. As he got closer, Eren could see that the kid is shaking, like he couldn't stop laughing.

A loud crash sounded behind the door, making both Eren and the boy look up at the door. The door violently opened with a 'bang,' making the boy flinch and look down to the floor again.

In the doorway stood a man with light brown hair, streaks of gray lining through it. A black hat sat on his head. He wore a stained shirt, that Eren is sure was once white, with a black jacket, and loose black pants.

"Hey, shit!" the man called.

Anger coursed through Eren. _How dare he call little Levi shit!_

Levi didn't move an inch from his corner, nor did he look up at the man.

"Shit! I'm talking to you!" The man said impatiently.

But Levi remained unresponsive...

"Answer your master when he calls you, you little shit!' The man said with a sadistic glee. "Like an obedient dog... Now listen, dog."

"My name isn't shit or dog..." Levi mumbled.

"What was that? Speak up, shit!" The man demanded.

My name isn't shit or dog," Levi said dangerously. "It's Levi..."

"Oh? Rebellion, eh? Looks like someone gets a punishment..." The man smiled.

Levi looked at the man defiantly with his dull dark blue eyes, while he walked towards Levi with a predatory glint in his eyes.

 _Levi..._ Eren thought watching the exchange.

"So my little dog still has some spark left in him? That just makes it all the more fun..." He said with a chuckle.

"My name is Levi!" Levi yelled.

"Ha! That's a good one! Your name depends on what your owner decides what it is... Your name ain't Levi..." The man said bending down.

"You're not my owner! And my name is Levi! My mother gave it to me and I don't want to loose it!" Levi shouted stubbornly. "So when you call me something else, I will never respond..."

"Oh, really?" The man hissed. "I guess your shit mom didn't teach you any manners..."

"Don't you dare call my Mama shit! She's a better person then you'll ever be!" Levi cried.

The man swiftly reached out and took hold of Levi's greasy black hair.

"She can't be a better person if she's just a pile of decaying skin and bones..." The man whispered in Levi's ear.

Levi gasped as tears filled his eyes. "..."

"Nothing to say, eh? Good boy..." He said releasing Levi's hair.

"Don't go yet, Uncle... We haven't even had your fun..." Levi hissed with a red glint in his eyes.

"Wha-?" Levi's Uncle stuttered.

"Come on, Uncle Acko... You've always said that I'm fun to play with... What's stopping you now?" Levi asked his head cocked to the side.

"Shit, stop! Go sit in your bed!" Acko demanded.

"I've told you before... My name is... Levi..." Levi grinned sadistically. "Oh, and thanks for the knife, Uncle..."

"Wha-?" Acko said looking through his pockets. "Now we can talk about this, shit."

"Why? You've never talked to me before... Why start now?" Levi said slowly advancing on him.

"Um... Because it's a... New thing I thought I would try with you!" Acko said backing away.

"New thing? Sounds like bullshit to me..." Levi hissed.

"No, no, it's not bullshit... It's a new training regimen I made up earlier." Acko said starting to get desperate.

"Uncle, Uncle, Uncle, you only care when **you** are in danger, you only feed me because **you** enjoy making my life a living hell," Levi tsked. "You're very flawed my dear Uncle... Those flaws are going to get **you** killed..."

"Now, now, don't make any hasty decisions." Acko reasoned desperately.

"Hasty decisions? Don't make me laugh! Killing you would be the greatest thing to have ever happened to me!" Levi chuckled with an unsettling smile. "Did you know, Uncle that I've never liked your games? Because if you didn't know... Well how about we play another round of each? But the positions will be reversed..."

Levi burst out laughing, but the laugh itself sounded like it's trying to haunt Acko. During his psychotic laugh, Acko made a break for it and ran through the door, slamming the door shut.

Levi continued to laugh until tears streamed down his face and his laughs turned to sobs.

"Why can't I have a normal life, like other kids?Why do I have to live in this hellhole?I just want a quiet, clean place with people I love... Is that too much to ask for?" Levi cried curling into a small ball. "Why did Mama have to leave me? Why couldn't she stay? Why did she leave me with him?"

 _Levi... Do you ever wonder about this when we're training,or out on missions..? Do you still wonder what it would be like growing up with a mother and father that loves you? Do you still wonder what it would be like growing up somewhere with a sun and moon? Would I even know you if you had? Ugh! So many questions!_ Eren thought with a sigh.

"Maybe I can see Mama again if I slit my throat... It's not like anyone would care... Everyone who had loved me is already dead... So why not join them...?" Maybe I can be happy for once..." Levi said staring at the gleaming blade.

"Levi... You thought of suicide at such a young age... Do you ever look down at one of your blades and think that?" Eren asked sadly.

As if to comfort him, Eren hugged Levi... Unlike last time, Eren didn't go through him, nor did he get stabbed by the blade Levi's holding.

"Death isn't the answer... _**You**_ are strong, now act like it, Levi!" Eren cried.

Levi gasped at the sudden warmth that surrounded him, as well as the cries of an invisible man. But something bright caught Levi's eye, he saw a pair of ocean eyes, blue and green swirling together around the soft black pupil.

Levi blinked the tears away and smiled, showing off light dimples. "I will be strong! Thank you."

Eren smiled, before it quickly morphed into shock. _He heard me! Wait a minute... I'm suppose to be nonexistent here, what the hell happened!? Oh, where's Armin when you need him?_

"I'm happy I can still imagine things... I was starting to think that they destroyed my mind too much for me to have an imagination." Levi murmured to himself.

 _Okay, he just thinks that I'm an imaginary friend... Maybe I can help him get out of here!_ Eren sighed in relief.

Suddenly the door swung wide open, making Levi jump, holding the knife closely.

"Come on kid, time to go." A man said with glimmering eyes.

Levi didn't move, he watched the stranger closely, analyzing every move he made.

"What? Don't trust me? Well, that's fair," The man shrugged. "Kid, it's either you come with me or I'll drag you out by your hair."

Levi stared stubbornly at the stranger, refusing to move, not even an inch.

"Man, I thought that kids are suppose to be naive and easy to control... Clearly not you." The man sighed.

He took a step towards Levi, as he watched the man carefully, while pretending to be scared. Levi purposely trembled and let out quiet whimpers to make it seem like he's afraid of the man, but is really ready to attack.

As soon as the man got close enough, Levi leaped at him, aiming the knife at his stomach. He swiftly caught Levi's wrist, effectively stopping his attack, before twirling the knife out of Levi's hands.

"You're not going to trick me with that scared shit," He said smirking. "Now, let's go."

He dragged Levi out of the room, enduring his bites, kicks, and anything else to inflict harm. Eren followed them, partially curious and partially terrified for what is to happen next.

"You're a stubborn one aren't you?' The man sighed. "I'm not paid enough for this..."

Levi left red angry skin, bleeding bite marks, small purple bruises, and intimidating white scratch marks on the man, by the time they got to a room stained red. Some of the red was an old red/brown, some was a fresh red, and some was somewhere in between.

Eren gagged at the sight, then he nearly threw up at the smell of rotting flesh, as well as the metallic smell of blood.

"I trust you took his weapon?" Acko said fiddling with something.

"What do you take me for, an idiot?" The man asked defensively.

"You know what to do..." Acko said ignoring the question.

 _What's going to happen?_ Eren wondered.

"Which day?" He asked impatiently.

"You don't like it, but I do..." Acko answered.

"Oh..." He said sadly.

Levi frantically tried to pull his wrist free from the man's grasp, but he held tight... The only thing him succeeding in is making his wrist make little cracking noises and pissing the man off further.

Thick heavy chains were placed on Levi's wrists, ankles, and neck, weighing him down. His struggles became slower and more sluggish, as he quickly grew tired. The chains got snapped back, making Levi stumble backwards with a whimper. His back pressed against the wall, restricting his movements.

"This ain't going to hurt bit," Acko said with a grin. "The needle won't anyway..."

Levi's eyes widen in fear and his breath began to quicken. He tried to move away from the crazed man, but his small child body wouldn't cooperate.

The needle plunged into his arm, the dirty orange fluid pushing into him. Acko quickly stepped back, far away from Levi, as the chain gave some slack.

Levi's screams quickly echoed through the small room, as he fell to his knees, creating a pain in Eren's heart. The needle fell and smashed into tiny pieces, as tears formed in Levi's dark blue eyes. A dark black substance leaked from his mouth in large amounts, as it quickly formed a puddle underneath him.

Levi started to cough, chocking on the black substance, until he threw up a blob of the substance, as well as blood.

Something pressed against the back of Levi's shirt, before ripping, revealing raven wings. A long tail curled around his small feet, as his screams turned to angry snarls. His short nails, grew to talons, as his teeth grew sharp, like shark teeth.

With grey eyes Levi lunged for Acko, but was pulled back by the chains on him. He whimpered quietly, before looking at the man with murder in his lively grey eyes. He sat down similar to a dog, his tail curling around himself.

"Hmm..." Acko hummed.

"What the hell did put in him?!" The man yelled.

"I... Have no idea." Acko shrugged indifferently.

"What do you mean?! You're suppose to know what the hell you put in the boy! Are you trying to kill him?!" He cried.

"I can do whatever with the shit, I own him." Acko said in a bragging tone.

"He actually has the potential to kill us without a weapon now... How am I suppose to drag him here if he could easily slice me to bits?!" He asked.

"He'll be kept here." Acko answered.

"How are we going to get close to him?" He asked.

"Please, he's a child, plus he probably has animal instincts now... We can always to bribe him with food... Besides usually the one who gives him food would probably become a mother in his eyes and that would be easier to control him... Since he's basically a pup on his own." Acko answered simply.

"I'm going to be the mother aren't I?" He sighed.

"Yep," Acko chirped. "Go ahead and try."

Levi growled at them, his shark-like teeth showing. The man cautiously got closer, holding his hand out, as if Levi were a dog to sniff it. Levi stood up on all fours, making the man freeze. After a bit he got close enough to touch Levi he stopped, he tensed waiting for Levi to bite his hand off.

Levi sniffed his hand, shocking the man, Eren, and Acko. He swiftly pushed the man out of the way, before leaping at the now frozen Acko, who held a gun. Levi tore the gun away from Acko, his claws painfully digging into Acko's flimsy skin.

"How the tables have turned, eh?" Acko grinned with a slight wince.

"Die... You don't deserve to live..." Levi snarled.

With that Levi dug his claws into Acko's skin, painting the room with new blood. Levi watched the life fade from Acko's eyes, with a smile, before turning to the man. His eyes widen in horror, when he realized that Levi has his sights on him. But instead of tearing him to pieces, Levi bowed his head to him, before disappearing into the dimly lit hallway.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait... I had to deal with life... So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review! And I've already started on the next chapter too, so expect up no to long from now. Oh, and hey I am now a Beta Reader to Dark Otaku so if you want to, go check out her fics. :)


	14. Chapter 14

_Lone Soldier_

 _Chapter 14_

* * *

Eren followed after Levi. _Is this why you're like this?_ Eren wondered. "No, this is the end of his torture, what about the time before that?"

Levi burst through the door, directing shocked stares at. A woman screamed, it fell completely silent. Eren could see their shocked, horrified faces.

Anger bloomed in his chest. _How dare they! Can't they see he's scared?!_ Eren internally screamed.

"Help!" Levi pleaded, tears forming in his eyes.

Silence and terrified faces answered his pleas.

"Please someone help me!" Levi cried. "I don't want to be like this!"

"Someone call the Military Police!" Someone yelled.

Then it became chaotic, everyone scrambling to get away from him, yelling and screaming in terror. Mothers shoving their curious children away, while fathers ran to get the Military Police. Levi curled into a ball, trying to be as small as possible.

"Hi."

Levi looked up, by his wings stood a small child with smile, dirty blonde hair, and light brown eyes. His mother stood farther away, completely shocked.

"Why are you crying?" The boy asked, putting small hand on Levi's wing.

"Because no one will help me." Levi hiccuped.

"I'll help you!" The boy chirped happily.

"NO!"

The boy looked at his frozen mother, confusion written all over his face. "But Mommy, can't you see he's hurt?" The boy asked.

"Honey, we don't know what he could do to us," The mother said. "He could hurt us really badly."

"No, no, if you don't want to help me... I'll just... Survive on my own..." Levi sighed sadly.

The mother's eyes widen in surprise because of how childish he sounded, "How old are you?"

"Um... I believe I'm nine years old..." Levi answered keeping his gaze downwards.

"You believe? You don't know your real age?" The mother asked confusedly.

"Um... I might be ten..." Levi confessed. "I didn't really have a sense of time locked up in there..."

"Do you know how old you were before you were taken?" The mother asked.

"I... Think I was eight... Maybe seven..." Levi answered unsure.

 _Levi... You lost your mother at such a young age, then you get forced into... That... Your life is such a mess,_ Eren sighed sadly. "How did you stand it?"

"Were you always like... This?" The mother asked moving to stand next to the boy.

"No... They turned me into this earlier..." Levi explained. "I really don't want to talk about it..."

"What about your mother? Do you know where she is?"

"My... Mama...?" Levi blinked. "She's... Dead..."

"What about your father?" She asked.

"Never knew him..." Levi shrugged.

Distant yelling caught Levi's attention, his eyes widening in fear. Loud bangs of gunshot rang by them. Levi threw himself in front of the mother and child, trying to flap his wings. He managed to get airborne, before quickly grabbing them and slowly flying away. Bullets whizzed by them, Levi trying his best to shield them from the danger. Instead Levi found himself in incredible amounts of pain, but he pushed on, as he listened to the mother's whimpers of fear and the boy's excited cries. He had no idea where they're flying, but the gunshots started to lesson, so he assumed he's going the right way.

Levi landed roughly, letting go of the mother and child, before collapsing, wheezing in pain. He heard panicked screams, as his vision slowly faded to black.

Eren had no idea where the hell Levi went, he can't fly... Or can he...?

"I am like a ghost, right?" Eren asked himself. "Does that mean I can fly too?"

Eren jumped, flailing his arms... It seemed to work but he ended up face planting into the dirt.

"Ow... Looks like I can't fly..." Eren said, wiping his face with his sleeve.

A bunch of guys holding guns and wearing uniforms came storming through not too long ago, barking orders at each other to find Levi as quickly as possible. Eren saw the direction Levi flew off to and they were shooting at him, but strangely none of the Military Police actually went that way, which puzzled him greatly.

Setting off in the last direction Levi was heading, Eren ran through many alley ways, passed many dying homeless people, carts of days old food, sick looking children, and chubby people who looked like they would be considered to be the rich people around here.

Pangs of guilt, pity, and anger coursed through Eren. _How dare they let all these people die, not giving any of them help! Most of them don't even look like they can afford proper medicine! Those poor people..._

Eren passed many Military Police, they all looked well fed, healthy, and selfish. He saw a child get pushed down just for asking for a little food.

 _This isn't fair! Why aren't they helping them, even a little!?_ Eren wondered angrily. _Stop, I need to focus on Levi, not trying to change something that already happened._

Eren's pretty sure he knocked over a few barrels and carts, since he often heard angry shouts behind him... But Eren couldn't concern himself with picking up whatever he knocked down, not when Levi is in danger.

All he could hear now is his heart beat, bumping wildly in his chest. He huffed in exhaustion, but pushed through it, right now Levi is in trouble and that's all Eren could focus on.

He ran, until the buildings began to look older, more worn down. It grew darker, as there are fewer lights in the houses. The sound of people faded with every step... Smells of rot getting stronger and stronger... Houses now practically rubble...

Then he saw it... A single black feather laying in the dirt...

Eren slowly approached the eye attracting feather, quickly jumping to conclusions... Tears welled up in his ragging ocean eyes, as his chest clenched painfully. Eren carefully picked up the feather as if it were to break under slightest touch.

A painful emptiness settled in his chest, as his breath grew heavier and ragged. An unsettling sense of numb spread across his body, Eren suddenly felt suffocated and claustrophobic, even though he's out in the open. Eren fell to his knees, clutching the soft feather to his chest, as he gasped for air, that seemed to avoid his lungs.

"Levi... I'm... I'm... Sorry..." Eren sobbed.

Eren's cries of sadness filled the eerie silence around him, as the tears flowed down his cheeks like water falls.

"Why? Why? Why?" Eren whispered.

He remembered Levi's short height, his pale skin, his shiny black, his fiery attitude that could send anyone running for their lives... His cleaning obsession, his stormy grey eyes... That always seemed to rain and spark into a storm... How beneath that storm there's calm blue skies... Oh, how Eren yearned to see that rare sky, to see Levi for who he actually is... Now that will never happen because... Levi is... Gone...

"Whatever happened to seeing the ocean together, eh?" Eren asked the rocky ceiling.

* * *

Eren awoke with a gasp, his hands clutching something to his chest and his cheeks damp. He looked in the palm of his hand, only to find the same black feather as in his dream...

"Holy hell?!" Eren cried, dropping the feather. "How, how, how did that... I thought... What?"

He peered at the feather like it was his best friend's dead corpse that somehow moved from its grave, but is curious as to how it got here.

He poked it, thinking it's an illusion of some sort. As soon as he touched it only fluttered slightly from contact, Eren pulled his hand as if it burned him.

"It's clearly real," Eren observed. "How did it get here? I saw it in my dream..."

Eren picked it up, shoving it in his pocket, then looking over at Levi. Eren saw him tossing and turning in his sleep, his eyebrows furrowed even more than usual. Levi constantly mumbled something underneath his breath, as dirt got stuck in his hair, making him look a bit like the little Levi in Eren's dreams. Sweat covered Levi's skin and he seemed to be clutching something in his hands.

Eren just blinked until he saw blood start to seep between Levi's knuckles, staining his already blood soaked cloak. A whimper left his lips, causing Eren to jump to his feet immediately. Worry graced his features, as he saw tears gather at Levi's eyes, before slipping down his paler than normal cheeks.

Eren rushed to his side, unsure what to do...

 _If I wake him up and ask what's wrong, he'll just blow me off,_ Eren thought helplessly. _I guess I should probably take whatever he's holding away, so he doesn't hurt himself anymore than he already is... Then what, though?_

He tried to gently open Levi's hands but Eren couldn't even move them. So he tried to pry them open, but they stayed stubbornly closed, creating a larger stream of copper blood to drip from his hands.

 _So clearly I can't do that, so what can I do?_ Eren wondered.

Levi's whimpers kept getting more and more frequent, as he restlessly tossed and turned. Eren lied down in front of Levi, staring at his closed eyes. He placed a hand on Levi's back, pulling him closer, until his head was pressed against Eren's chest.

Levi flinched away from the touch, slightly thrashing in Eren's grasp, before settling down with small squeaks. Eren rubbed soothing circles on his back with a sigh, as Levi's tense muscles slowly relaxed and his settled down into a steady breath, rather fearful huffs.

"What in the world are you dreaming about, Levi?" Eren asked Levi's sleeping form.

* * *

Levi woke up to an unfamiliar warmth surrounding him, making him instantly freeze, fear clutching his chest.

 _Why am I sleeping with someone? What happened? Who is this?_ Levi squeezing his eyes shut. _Well you'll never know unless you look, dumb ass!_

Opening his eyes, Levi was met with a chest squished against his face. Slowly looking up, Levi saw tan skin and messy tree trunk brown hair. Releasing a breath of relief, Levi quickly realized what kind of position they're in. He immediately pushed Eren away, a small bit of pink creeping onto his cheeks.

"What the hell, Jaeger!" Levi cried angrily.

"Hmm, wha-?" Eren said, clearly half asleep.

"Wake the fuck up!" Levi shouted, pulling on Eren's ear.

"Ow, ow, I'm awake! I'm awake!" Eren cried.

"Why the hell were you... You holding me when I was asleep?!" Levi asked outraged.

"Why were you whimpering in your sleep?" Eren retorted.

"Wha-" Levi said taken back.

"You were crying, you kept tossing and turning, and you even cut yourself in your sleep," Eren pointed out accusingly. "What were dreaming about?"

"Bleeding?" Levi said confused.

Yea and you're still holding whatever cut you earlier." Eren pointed out.

Levi looked down at his hands, finding a blood covered, jagged rock in his grasp. Levi threw the rock to the ground as if it was causing his inner turmoil.

He looked down to his blood soaked hands.

"They look like... The blood I've spilled over the years..." Levi muttered.

A giant gash lay across his hand, with dry blood sticking to the skin both on and around it.

"Levi that also means that you have to explain why you were so afraid of me earlier, in the water."

Levi just stared at his blood soaked hands, the dirt on them far from his mind.

"Captain?" Eren called.

 _What?_

"Heichou?"

 _Stop..._

"Hey? Are you okay?" Eren asked, closing the distance between them.

 _No... I'm never okay..._ Levi thought with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Levi? Please answer me..." Eren pleaded, placing his hands on Levi's shoulders.

Levi looked up at Eren with glassy eyes. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

Eren's eyes widen in shock, as he stared into Levi's cloudy eyes, that are getting ready for a storm.

"Levi... I-I... Just want to help you..." Eren said dumbfounded.

"But you can't," Levi sobbed. "You can't help me..."

"Just please, tell me what's wrong..." Eren said gently.

"Why does it matter?" Levi asked quietly. "It's not like it'll fix anything..."

"I'll do my best to fix your problem!" Eren exclaimed. "I promise Levi!"

"You can't promise that..." Levi muttered. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep..."

"Yes I can and I will fulfill that promise!" Eren said stubbornly.

"No... You can't," Levi looked down to the ground. "You can't fix anything no matter how hard you try..."

"Yes I can," Eren argued. "My mom said that I can fix anything out of sheer stubbornness."

"Well this is one thing you can't fix... No matter how stubborn you may be..."

"No matter what you say, Levi I will fix it!"

"How can you fix something that's already broken beyond repair?!" Levi screamed.

"I-I..." Eren stuttered.

"See... You can't..."

"Then I'll pick up up the pieces and glue them back together," Eren cried. "No matter how many times I fail!"

Levi looked up into Eren's unwavering eyes, searching for any tiny little thing to prove his statement to be fake.

"You really mean that, don't you..." Levi said sadly.

"Yes, I do." Eren answered peering into Levi's spotted soul.

"You better not make me regret this... Brat..." Levi mumbled.

"What are you talking about? When have I, the great Eren Jaeger, make you regret anything?" Eren flaunted.

"You sure you want me to answer that?" Levi asked skeptically.

"No thank you," Eren chuckled. "I hope you realize that you're still going to have to answer my questions from earlier, right?"

 _Shit! I thought he forgot about that..._ Levi sighed.

* * *

When I said soon, I didn't mean almost a month later... I am so sorry for the long wait! School started now and I couldn't the WiFi to work on this damn thing, UGH! It's so annoying... Anyway, hope you liked it and don't forget to review! I love hearing your reviews, (even though it's just to say that the chapters are too short :\ ) I still appreciate you taking the time to review :)


	15. Chapter 15

_Lone_ _Soldier_

 _Chapter 15_

Candles lit the small, messy room. Stacked on books, that were thrown aside, was papers with forgotten contents. Hot wax spilled everywhere, slowly encasing objects in its greasy grip.

Amongst the clutter and mess was one girl, hunched over a desk with a pencil in hand and books that lay open beside her. She furiously scribbled something onto paper that's bound to get lost. Her mumbling and smothered curses was the only sounds in the dim, candle lit room.

A knock interrupted that silence, cutting into it sharply… The door creaked open, actual light peaked into the room, making the brown haired lady hiss. The came to a stop, hitting a large tower of books.

"Godammit Hanji!" Erwin cursed. "Stop barricading yourself in here!"

"But Errwiin…" Hanji whined.

"I mean it! What would Levi say about this?" Erwin asked, placing a hand on his hips. "What would anyone say about this room?"

"Four Eyes! Clean up this damn mess! We're not hosting an episode of 'Hoarders,'" Hanji mimicked. "Hurry up before I kick your ass!"

* * *

Levi's head snapped up, as a sharp ringing echoed in his ears, "Godammit Shitty Glasses… You're an ass kicking if I get back…"

"A who and the what now?" Eren asked, peering curiously at Levi.

* * *

"What are you trying to do in here?" Erwin asking, eyeing the candles haphazardly.

"I'm going through all my notes and experiments for anything on how to make Levi taller." Hanji grinned.

Erwin skeptically raised one of his caterpillar eyebrows, "I understand he's short, but are you sure you don't have better things to study?"

"Come on! Erwin take a joke!" Hanji laughed, hitting her knee in the process. "No I'm 'studying' Eren's transformation."

"Anything?" Erwin leaned in closer, his interest suddenly peaking.

"No I got absolutely nothing…" Hanji signed sadly.

"Okay then… How about you go clean yourself up, get something to eat, and get some rest?" Erwin said as if she were a child, with his shoulders slumping in disappointment.

"Yea and then I shall studyth again!" Hanji declared, marching out of the room.

"Showers are the other way!"

"Right, I totally knew that!" Hanji cried, passing the door again in the same march.

* * *

Armin walked down the hallway with his face twisted in fear. He continuously checked his surroundings, with a nervous twitch. Sunlight pooled through the many windows he passed, dust flying in each patch.

 _Heichou is going to have a tantrum when he gets back…_ Armin thought, staring at the ground, where he's sure Levi will point at and say it's the most disgusting he's ever seen.

No one passed him in the hallways, everyone outside training or relaxing, more than likely the latter. Especially since Levi isn't here to have everyone clean.

 _I guess Mr. Levi is really important here or else everyone will start to slack off…_ Armin observed.

The dark, wooden doors didn't change except for a few a doors to show importance. Armin stopped in front of a wooden door like its surrounding brothers and sisters, except this door looked like it was just polished despite not being touched in a while. Armin looked both ways down the hallway, before stepping inside the room, his squiggly reflection staring at him as he did so. He quickly, but quietly, closed the door behind him.

His bright blue eyes scanned the room, looking for something. Armin checked the neat looking desk, that was tucked away into a corner. A neatly stacked pile of papers lay near the edge, pens and pencils sit perfectly straight on the opposite side of the desk. A small, black lamp leans against the wall, just begging to be used.

He shuffled through the drawers of the desk, only finding old reports in neat handwriting.

A bookshelf that reaches above Armin's head, filled with books.

"3D Maneuver Gear Makers' Manual, First Aid Pocket Reference, History of the Walls… Does Levi not have any fictional books?" Armin sighed.

A carefully made bed sat on the opposite side of the room, just below an open window.

Armin ripped the covers from the bed, letting the perfectly white pillows land on the floor. Crisp sheets glare at him for disturbing their slumber. With a sigh, Armin plopped on the now naked bed.

"There's absolutely nothing in here of Levi's… Not even a family photo…"

He looked around the room, the walls seemed too bare, everything just too clean like someone spent hours just scrubbing at it.

The papers in the desk are just reports about older expeditions, taxes, and old strategies… All it too professional for someone's living space.

"There has to be something in here!" Armin cried in frustration. "Okay, if I was a asexual person with many secrets where would I put my personal things?"

Armin looked around the room once again, ignoring the sense of the loneliness that came with it.

"Somewhere no one would think to look for it… In the floors? No, there isn't a dip in the floorboards…"

The room looked undisturbed, apart from Armin's snooping. He suddenly stood up and dropped to his knees. Looking underneath the bed, Armin only saw darkness.

He crawled underneath it and felt the wall, the rocks smooth against his finger tips. Until he felt one slightly jiggle from his touch. With renewed hope, Armin played with the rock until it came free, and another rock came with it.

Armin peered into the small, dark hole… he sighed impatiently as he crawled out from underneath the bed. He walked across the room, fumbling for the lamp.

Armin crawled back under the bed and held the lamp to the hole, casting light on the objects inside. With a gasp, Armin stuck his hand inside the hole, pulling out six bloodied Survey Corp badges. Two of them clearly older with dark, dried, brown blood staining them. The bright blue wing now a faded grey, bits of string popped out of the corners.

The rest still has dried, orange blood on them, slowly making its way to the same rustic brown the other badges have. The blue still there, only the blood coating it changing it.

"Are these badges from Levi's squad? But there are only four of them… Why are there six?"

Setting them down beside him, Armin pulled out a old, worn book, the title too faded to read, and the pages stained yellow with time.

Opening it, Armin found pictures drawn on the yellow pages. The first page has a picture of a woman with long, black hair and a caring face. She held a baby with a tiny fluff of hair on top of its alien head. It slept peacefully with its chubby cheeks puffed up in a smile.

The next one held a picture of the same woman lying in bed, her eyes closed and her face sunken in. The chubby baby now a young boy, sat by the bed with the same dead look. The cute fluff of hair now an overgrown, tangled mess. A man with glowing eyes stood at the doorway.

Now the same boy was chained to the wall, chord running from his tiny body to many unrecognizable devices. He stared at a window with a look of pained curiosity.

Now he was being pinned down by the same man in the doorway. The boy has a non stop flow of tears streaming down his skinny cheeks, as he stared pleadingly at the man to stop. The man has a sadistic grin as he shoved a needle into the boy's already bruised, bloody skin.

Now the boy sat in an empty room, absolutely no light came through the barred window. He stared up at something with glowing, bright blue, and dark green eyes.

The boy now stood over the man's bloody body with a feral expression. Claws dug into his head, as pointy, sharp, inhuman teeth poked out from his mouth. Black wings flared threateningly. The same glowing ocean eyes stood in the background looking completely terrified, along with an unfamiliar man.

The boy was flying over rooftops, holding a small boy and woman. The Military Police shooting at him. What was most peculiar to Armin though, was how there was no open sky but a rocky ceiling instead.

The small boy wrapped the other boy's wounds, as the woman sat in a corner, in what appeared to be a cave. The small boy has a bright smile, despite the woman's look of insanity and fear.

The small boy and woman now lay on the ground, crimson leaking from their hearts. Their eyes open in permanent expressions of shock and fear. The boy stood above their bodies protectively, his wings flared open like a shield, and a snarl erupting from his mouth. Military Police stared at the boy with their mouths wide with surprise, their guns pointed to the ground.

The boy now sat alone, surrounded by nameless faces. Blood stained his entire being. Fat globs of leaked from his shining, silver eyes. His claws stained in a darker shade of red, as if he dipped them in ink. Darkness surrounded his circle of blood and bodies.

He was back with his mother… She no longer has lips, her teeth and gums showing. He sat faithfully by her side, his wings tucked in and his tail wrapped around himself. Another man stood in the doorway, as the boy stared at him with his lip curled upwards.

Next showed the boy eating happily with the new man, wearing a hat. The boy sported a new haircut, a undercut with spiky bangs. The boy's raven wings are now gone, along with his tail, and claws. They both gave tired smiles to the other.

The boy held a small knife, his nose scrunched in concentration. The man in the hat watched him with a stern expression and crossed arms. Targets stood in front of the boy, scattered behind larger objects and in high places.

A complete stranger lay on the floor, dead… The boy stood over him with a careless frown and bored eyes. He held a bloody knife, that was previously in the stranger's chest. The man in the hat disappeared out of the doorway of the disgusting bar, leaving the boy to fend for himself.

The boy stood by a cart of slightly spoiled fruits and vegetables. He was discretely stealing some, then shoving them in his pockets. The elderly lady that ran the shop didn't have a clue.

The boy, now a young man, zipped through the streets with a blond companion. They stole anything they could get a hold of.

The young man, along with his blond friend, met a hyper girl with red hair and sparkling, teal eyes. She carefully held an injured, little bird.

The young man vigorously cleaned, while the red head complained with a pout, the blond guy just smiled at her.

It showed them in a patch of sunlight, watching the little bird fly away. All of them, except for the boy, was smiling.

They all kneeled on the ground in front of a guy with huge eyebrows. The young man has dirt on his face, as well as water clung to his black locks. He glared up at them, as the red head let her temper flare and struggled against her bindings, the blond guy just watched the young man warily.

The three sat on horses with trees all around them, miles of green grass stretched far beyond their sight. Grey clouds blocked them from seeing the baby blue skies.

It was raining, blood washed everywhere. The red head now only a head, her body elsewhere. The blond guy lying near her, crimson covering nearly every inch of his body. A titan with thousands of bleeding cuts and a missing head, lay unmoving on the ground. Steam rises from its dead body, slowly evaporating. The young man covered in titan blood stared down at his comrades, his friends with his eyes blown open wide in disbelief and denial, before it turned into a guarded look.

Unable to look any further through the book, Armin quickly shut it. A black feather as black as night, fell out of it and serenely floated to the picked up the feather, carefully inspecting it. It lay in the palm of his hand, softly tickling him.

"Why would Corporal have a feather?" Armin asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Unless… The boy in the pictures is him… These are bits of Levi's past!"

Armin crawled out from under the bed in a hurry. He threw the lamp back where it was, before hastily putting the pillows and blanket back on the bed. He raced out of the room and back where he came.

Slamming the door to his own room, Armin set the drawing book on his desk.

"That means the two that died must have been important to Levi… They owned the older badges…"

Armin flipped through the pages, landing on the picture of Levi's friends' deaths. He hesitantly flipped the page, revealing a drawing of the red head with a huge, mischievous grin and eyes wide in awe. The blond guy stood beside her with a gentle smile and shy eyes. Above them was their names and a year, Isabel and Farlan.

They're entirely coloured in, Isabel with her eyes the same as Eren, except hers have a darker shade of green in them. She has red, messy pigtails. Farlan has dusty brown hair, that seemed to stick up in whatever way it wanted to. He also has calculative, loyal, silver eyes.

A knock made Armin jump and shove the book into a drawer of his desk, fumbling for a book from his bookshelf.

"Come in…" Armin cried, flipping to a random page.

"Armin I need- What are you hiding?" Mikasa asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"N-nothing Mikasa, why would you think that?" Armin squeaked, putting the book down.

"You stuttered… You're definitely hiding something. Now what is it?"

"I looked through Heichou's room…" Armin sighed.

"... And…?" Mikasa shrugged.

"I found a drawing book, a bunch of badges, and a feather."

"So? He has hobbies, who cares?"

"No you're not listening… Levi drew bits of his life!"

"I don't care to see his pampered life…" Mikasa hissed.

"That's the thing, Levi didn't have a pampered life… He had a terrible life." Armin said, taking the book out of his drawer and handed it to Mikasa.

She scanned the pages with disinterest.

"Anyone with the skill to draw can for this." Mikasa shrugged again.

"But look in the first page there's a mother holding a baby. On the next page the baby is at least four or five, and his mother is dead. He looks slightly older in each picture, whether or not it's just his hair getting longer, his height, or a facial feature. Not only that he looks just like the woman on the first page," Armin pointed out. "Also, doesn't he have an uncanny resemblance to Levi?"

"I guess… But-"

"No buts! This is a timeline, and this feather proves it!" Armin cried, holding up the delicate, black feather.

"Whatever…" Mikasa scoffed. "What does this have to do with Eren?"

"Well there's a chance that Levi could still have wings and should be able to fly Eren back without fear of titans getting them. This could be the way to getting them back safely!" Armin explained.

"And if he can't?"

"Then they get back on horseback and 3D Maneuver Gear, or… Not at all…" Armin gulped.

"Why can't _WE_ help again?"

"We don't even know if they're still alive, it would be a suicide mission."

Mikasa sighed, slouching over.

"HEEEYY! Is this where the party is at?" Hanji exclaimed, bouncing into the room in nothing but a towel.

Armin froze clutching the drawing book, while Mikasa glared at her disapprovingly.

"You're leaving a puddle in Armin's room." Mikasa cleared her throat.

"Really? Sorry… Hey whatcha got there? A book? Let me see!" Hanji cried.

"No, get out." Mikasa said, pushing her out the door.

"But-"

"No." Mikasa interrupted, closing the door in her face.

"You're acting just like Levi!" Hanji cried, with loud stomping noises.

Mikasa froze with a frown.

"Mikasa no… She's just pushing your buttons to let her in," Armin warned.

"Ignoring me too? You're so much more like Levi than I thought…" Hanji whined.

"Don't fall for it!"

Despite Armin's warnings, Mikasa threw open the door and glared at Hanji with a force that would kill her, if she was paying attention to it.

"Gimme, gimme!" Hanji cried, tackling Armin.

She pulled the book Armin's grasp, and sat on his stomach.

"Hey… Um… Can… Can you get off… Of… Me? And… Give me… My… Book back…?" Armin gasped.

"No, not until I know why you searched Levi's room for this," Hanji squealed. "My Levi keeping secrets from me, how dare he!"

She opened the book to a random page, before she gasped, "This… This is after… Isabel and Farlan died… While he was still 'grieving,'"

"What was he like?" Armin asked softly.

"To everyone else he was still the same as when we first met him, grumpy, an annoying cleaning fetish, and a hell of an attitude," Hanji explained, seeing something Armin and Mikasa couldn't. "But on the inside… Have a look…"

Armin and Mikasa peered at the drawing. Armin gasped and turned away, while Mikasa stared at it with a frown.

The picture shows Levi kneeling in a puddle of red liquid, that leaked from his slashed wrists. A bloody knife sits beside him, slowing drowning in the ocean of red. Isabel and Farlan watched over him, white wings springing from their backs. Beside them written in shaking writing is, "I want to see you again, you made me happy even if I didn't show it very often… Hopefully I'll be joining you guys soon… That is if I don't go to hell because I'm a monster…"

"..." Armin shuddered.

"Levi is very good at… Hiding things…" Hanji looked to her lap.

"Is there anything else he'd hide?" Armin asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Well… Every year on the anniversary of their deaths Levi would up and disappear,"

"Like barricading himself in his room?"

"No he'd leave somewhere. No one has ever seen him leave or come back… It's like he just vanishes into dust, and then suddenly pops back up another day," Hanji stared up at ceiling thoughtfully.

"Where would he go?" Armin wondered aloud.

"I've tried to find that out once. Stayed up all night waiting by his door, but he never came out," Hanji yawned thinking about it. "I checked his room for in the morning too, but no one was in it. Strange right?"

"Hmm…"

Only the sound of flipping pages echoed in the otherwise silent room.

"There's a lot of these suicide things in here… Why didn't he tell me? I would have helped him!" Hanji exclaimed.

"Hmm…" Mikasa cringed.

"What you think I can't do it?" Hanji accused.

"No offense Hanji but you'd probably make it worse," Mikasa said with a straight face.

"Whaaat! Noo!" Hanji denied with a wave of her hand.

"Then please, enlighten us Dr. Zoe…" Mikasa sighed.

"I would… Give him medicine and… Comfort?" Hanji pondered.

"Exactly." Mikasa puffed out her chest in accomplishment.

"Can I look at those?" Armin asked, reaching out to take the book.

"Nope." Hanji smiled, before taking off out the door.

"Hanji!" Armin shouted, stumbling after her.

Mikasa only sighed, before swiftly following them.

* * *

I'm finally back! I was planing on giving you guys a chapter before the Holidays, buuut... I kinda put it off. I'm gonna try my best to update say every weekend, or when I have time anyway.

Hope you liked it, and comment on what you think should be changed or my grammar :)

Have a nice night! :)


	16. Chapter 16

_Lone Soldier_

 _Chapter 16_

Hanji ran through the halls like an abnormal titan, her towel long forgotten.

"Teehee! You'll never catch me!" Hanji giggled, looking over her shoulder.

"Hanji! Get some pants on and then give me the book!" Armin chased after her, looking anywhere but her naked form.

"No way! This way I'll be as free as a titan..." She squealed, flinging her arms outwards.

The new recruits' jaws dropped, as Hanji ran by them with a smile and wave. The older ones just sighed and looked away.

Armin felt his lungs begin to burn, his legs turning to jelly, his breaths coming out in pitiful gasps. He kept pumping his legs, but it started to feel like a chore to him. Armin began to fall further and further behind.

"Giving up already?" Hanji smirked. "You can't do that! I'll eat you!"

Mikasa sprinted from behind Armin, quickly catching up to Hanji.

"I knew you wouldn't fail me!" Hanji grinned, speeding up.

Her bare feet made thunderous slapping noises against the cold, stone floor. Hanji showed no discomfort or any sign of stopping. She skidded around a corner, just in time to bump into Erwin's chest. Hanji fell backwards with a yelp and hit the floor. Mikasa rounded the corner, only to abruptly stop.

"Hanji..." Erwin said, his, bigger than average, eyebrows twitching. "Why are you running around with nothing on?"

"I stole this book from Armin." Hanji smiled, like this is the normal-est thing a person could do.

Armin caught up, his breath ragged, face red , and sweaty from all the running.

"Did... You get... The... Book... Back?" Armin wheezed.

Armin froze as he saw Erwin standing above Hanji, who's still on the ground. Hanji smiled at him, giving Armin a good look at her caramel collarbone. His eyes travelled downwards, landing on the valley between her breasts. Armin looked away, ashamed that he even looked that far.

"Hanji give me the book and go get dressed." Erwin sighed.

"Buuut Errwiin!" Hanji whined.

"No, give me the book and go get dressed..." Erwin said a bit more forceful.

"You're such a party pooper!" Hanji pouted, before handing him the book and running off.

"Sorry about that," Erwin tiredly smiled.

Armin reached out and grabbed the book carefully.

"What is it about?"

"Umm... History." Armin forcefully smiled.

"History, hmm?" Erwin examined the book curiously. "My father was a teacher.."

"R-really?"

"Yes, I've read every single one of his books... But I have never seen a history book like this one..." Erwin said, with a distant look. "Perhaps it's because it's old and worn that I don't recognize it, or... It's not a history book at all... But why would you lie then, Arlert?"

"Haha... Very funny Commander!" Armin laughed, while internally screaming.

"I'd be interested to know what it's about..." Erwin smiled, turning away.

"Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime..." Armin called after him, waving.

As soon as Erwin was out of sight, Armin ran back to his room, Mikasa following closely behind.

"That was too close..." Armin said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"I don't know why you want to keep that thing." Mikasa grumbled.

"It might help!" Armin cried, already frustrated with her.

"Yea, whatever..."

* * *

Erwin walked down the hallway, ignoring each salute that passed by him.

 _That clearly was no history book... It's too faded to tell, unless you look in it,_ Erwin furrowed his large, bushy eyebrows in puzzlement. _The question is, why would Arlert lie? I know that he nor Ackerman could come to terms with Eren dying, but what would a book have anything to do with that? It could be an old photo album, that would explain why it's so worn and why it's so important to him... But Ackerman didn't seem too keen on getting it back, that means it couldn't be precious to her... So it's not a photo album..._

He found himself walking by Levi's room. Erwin stopped in front of the door, just staring at it. Soldiers walking by gave him strange looks, but he didn't pay any mind to them.

 _I'm going to have to find something in there to honour Levi with,_ Erwin sighed. _I'm probably going have to use his cleaning supplies..._

He pushed open the door, stepping into the obsessively clean room. The door shut on its own behind him, with a soft creak. That's when Erwin noticed the quickly made bed, that would fail miserably even if Levi had low standards. Erwin stared at it, the only thing standing out in Levi's entire room. He warily walked towards the bed, as if something was going to jump out at him and threaten him.

 _Someone was clearly in here..._

Erwin tore the blanket from the bed, finding nothing there, "Hmm..."

 _Whoever was in here was clearly in a hurry to get out... But what could they take? Levi's prized mop?_

* * *

"Is everyone making fucking fun of me today?!" Levi yelled at the hole in the ceiling.

"Heichou? Is there something wrong?" Eren asked, concerned.

"First it's Shitty Glasses, then Ackerman, and now fucking Eyebrows? Everyone is going to scrub the fucking floors until the bones in their hands pop out!" Levi cried, creating an echo. "The place is probably a pig sty anyway..."

* * *

Erwin got on his hands and knees, and checked underneath the bed. Unmoving, lumpy objects made him jump away. Quickly grabbing a candle and lighting it, Erwin stuck it under the bed. It illuminated the rocks that were once part of the wall, but instead lay on the floor. A dark hole in the wall told Erwin that it was intentionally hollowed out.

He mot up and moved the bed away from the wall. Erwin walked around the bed and kneeled down by the hole in the wall. He looked inside of it, taking the items out of the hole. He placed the badges on the ground, already knowing whose badges they belong to. Erwin reached deeper into it, before feeling something smooth. He pulled a small, worn, leather book. A black feather fell from the pages of the book.

After placing the book down, Erwin examined the feather carefully. He quickly dismissed it as something unimportant, tossing it back into the hole. Erwin carefully opened the leather book. His eyes scanned the lines of neat characters, that he couldn't understand a word of.

"Is this all written in code? Dammit Levi, you can't be easy can you?" Erwin sighed.

* * *

"Fuck you Eyebrows..." Levi hissed, floating on top of the water.

* * *

Placing the badges back into the hole, Erwin moved the bed back, made the bed properly, and left the room with the old book in hand.

Hanji paced her room, now fully clothed. She stomped over the papers and books, that lay discarded on the floor, a crunching noise echoing through the not so spacious room. Hanji, however, wasn't disturbed by the noise, being much too focused on something else.

"No, no that wouldn't be it..." Hanji murmured. "Gah! Where could it be?!"

Hanji slumped to the ground with a huff, "Levi answer me, dammit!"

* * *

Eren stared at Levi, mesmerized by his pale skin. He pulled out the feather and pointed it at Levi, trying to imagine him with it. Eren pictured him with dark raven wings, flapping in unison to keep him aloft. His pale skin contrasting against the inky black wings. Levi's eyes gleamed silver, with little flecks of dark blue. His hair styled in his usual undercut, seemed to fade among the feathers. Instead of a normal military uniform, Levi was wearing a large, golden ribbon that wrapped itself around his body. It showed his skinny, yet toned figure. It gave away almost everything. Pale, firm thighs, scarred, chiseled chest, Eren nearly melted. Then Levi gave him a charming smile, his head tilting to the side slightly, then winked at him.

Eren snapped out of it with his face as red as a tomato.

"Oi! Eren! What crawled up your ass?" Levi called.

"Huh? Oh! N-nothing, why would you think that?" Eren asked nervously.

"Because your face is beet red and I know it wasn't a minute ago."

"Oh... Really? I hadn't noticed." Eren forced a smile.

"Whatever... Keep lying brat." Levi dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

With a sigh of relief, Eren continued watching Levi. He stared at the scars marring the muscles on his back, memorizing how beautiful they are. Then Eren looked at the feather with determination.

"Hey-uh... Levi?" Eren called hesitantly.

"What is it now brat?" Levi whirled around to face him.

He fumbled with the feather, like a nervous habit, "I had another dream... You were in it..."

"And...?" Levi said, raising an eyebrow.

"You grew wings, and a tail, and talon thingys, your eyes changed colour, and teeth were longer and sharper," Eren explained, making exaggerating hand movements. "You killed someone and took off. Then you rescued a little boy and his mother from being shot... When I woke up, I found this feather that looked so much like the ones on your wings..."

Levi snatched the feather from his hands, inspecting it closely. His eyes widen in shock, fear, and curiosity.

"It can't be..." Levi gasped in disbelief.

"Can't be what?" Eren asked, watching Levi carefully.

"It can't be... Mine..." Levi paled.

"Why not?"

"I haven't had wings since I was... Small..." Levi's voice went down to a whisper.

"How did you hide them?"

"I... I didn't..."

"Then what did you do?"

"... I... I... Cut them... Off..." Levi let out a pained cough.

"O-oh... I'm sorry..." Eren said, looking down guiltily.

Levi dropped the feather as if it suddenly burned him, and backed away from it as if it was a hungry animal. He stared at it, like he's waiting for it to move, for it to attack him. Eren only watched in pity and guilt at the reaction.

"Heichou? There is nothing to be afraid of." Eren comforted poorly.

But he was wrong, as the feather seemed to affect Levi worse. A whimper left his mouth, until it turned to sobs. Levi collapsed to the floor, his hand covering his mouth. Repressed memories and emotions hitting him all at once, overloading his senses. The feather seemed to stare at him tauntingly, but it looked up at Eren innocently.

Eren got on all fours and crawled to Levi's curled form. He pulled Levi into his lap, and wrapped his arms around him loosely. Levi leaned into the embrace, his eyes glassy. Soon the sobs died down, leaving him to stare off into space with blank, red eyes.

"Yes, I'm quite sure..." Levi said out of the blue.

"About what?" Eren questioned, while trying to figure out what Levi's staring at.

"My wings... I think I can regrow them," Levi answered, without taking his eyes away from the cave wall. "I might be able to carry you back... We do need to move soon..."

"You think or you know?"

"..." Levi finally looked up, throwing him a strange glare.

"Got it..."

Levi got to his feet, leaving Eren with a sense of loss and warmth on his chest and arms. Pushing the feeling aside, Eren also got up and moved away from him. Looking unsure, Levi looked back at Eren for answers.

"Try biting yourself, that's what I do." Eren shrugged.

"I'm surprised your teeth aren't stained orange..." Levi mumbled.

Bringing his hand close to his mouth, Levi bit down. His already sharp teeth easily tore through his soft skin, letting trails of red rivers drip down his hand. They waited for a moment, but nothing happened.

"Jaeger I'd already have sprouted wings and a tail if it only took physical pain." Levi said, pushing fabric against the wound.

"Then try something else," Eren shrugged again. "How did you first transform?"

"By getting stabbed by a fucking needle..." Levi snapped quietly.

"Right... How about I stab you with a different needle?" Eren suggested.

"Are you a fucking idiot?" Levi cried, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We recreate the mental trauma..."

"Oh, that shouldn't be to h-arr-ah-hi..."

Levi sighed, I can't leave him for dead, I can't leave him for dead, I can't leave him for dead..."

"So... How do we do that?" Eren asked, interrupting Levi's mantra.

"Use the feather or something... Torture me with it," Levi shrugged. "But NO Tickling!"

Eren went to pick up the feather. He waved it in front of Levi's face. He only got a sneeze in response.

"It's not working." Eren said, dropping his arm to his side.

"Then try something else!" Levi yelled, eager to get this done.

"Hmm..." Eren looked away, before he wrinkled his nose.

"Do it..." Levi sighed. Not caring what he's thinking.

"But-" Eren stared at him, sorrow in his big, ocean eyes.

"Just... Do it..." Levi sighed again, unable to look at Eren.

Eren stamped the sorrow from his eyes, forcing himself to look cold and sadistic. He stood up straighter to make himself look seem bigger and intimidating. He clenched his fists to give the appearance of striking Levi. Eren stared down at him like he's just a thorn in his side, before sneering at him in disgust.

Levi stared back up at Eren defiantly.  
Eren bent down slowly, to emphasize how much bigger he is than Levi. Eren slung his arm over Levi's shoulder, and leaned close.

Eren's lips tickled his earlobe as he began to speak, "You're nothing but my little plaything... You're lucky I even keep you, you worthless slut..."

Not a word came from Levi.

"Nothing to say? You know it's true then... Or is this your way of asking me to "play," Eren sneered. "You liked it didn't you, slut. You've always wanted to "play" with me... Are you gonna beg? Or do I have to show you how?"

There was no response from Levi once again.

"Get on your hands and knees." Eren demanded coldly.

When he didn't make so much as a twitch, Eren pushed him.

"Hands and knees, NOW!" Eren pointed to the ground, as if he was a dog.

To Eren's surprise, Levi got down on his hands and knees. His body tense and his hair hiding his face. Panic shot through him at the unexpected response.

 _Did I do something wrong? Why is he acting like this?_ Eren thought, breaking his act.

"Levi, are you okay?" Eren asked panicky.

When Levi made no move or even make any utter of noise, Eren got down and crawled towards him. He lifted Levi and placed his in his lap again. Eren held him as if he was a small child that awoke from a nightmare. He rocked from side to side, making quiet shush noises in hopes of calming the older man. Levi made no move to get out of Eren's hug, he only shook uncontrollably.

Soon familiar, warm liquid escaped from his once defiant, silver eyes. They travelled down his pale cheeks, before either joining together on his chin or slipping off his jaw line. Despite his obvious distress, Levi didn't make a peep of noise. Eren kept rocking back and forth, oblivious of the nightmares plaguing Levi's mind... Breaking his already fragile mind further.


	17. Chapter 17- Awakening

_Lone Soldier_

 _Chapter 17_

* * *

 **Warning:** Scenes of torture

Hope you enjoy it, and tell me what you think... I'll try my best to be able to answer any question, suggestions for future fics, and anything about the chapter I did wrong. I don't bite :)

* * *

Erwin sat in his plain looking office, staring at the black book like a piece of candy he's not allowed to have. His icy blue eyes darted around the room, looking at the many books neatly lined on the bookshelves, then to the locked door, next was a random thing on the floor he'll have to pick up later, lastly his eyes rested on the book in front of him again.

With a sigh. Erwin opened the book, revealing messy, large handwriting that could pass as a five year-old's writing. Erwin gawked at the writing, that's so different from the writing he knows of Levi.

 _Did he write this at a young age?_ Erwin wondered.

Erwin flipped through the pages until the writing gradually became neater. He bore holes through the pages, willing them to say what they mean. With another sign, Erwin closed the worn book. He got up and looked through his own book collection, looking for one that might translate whatever language Levi's book is written in.

* * *

 _Help! Help! Why won't you help?_ Levi mentally screamed. _Can't you see? I need... Help?_

The sparkling lakes and dim, cave walls seemed to fade from his vision, shadows taking him. Despite his eyes still being open, Levi couldn't see a thing. Black clouded his eyesight, until he could see a light. Wandering towards it, it slowly became clearer and brighter. Looking up, Levi looked right into the eyes of a man he hasn't seen in years.

"No, no it isn't real... Just another dream..." Levi said in horror.

"You're such a stupid boy," Acko laughed. "Of this is real."

"No it's not, it's just a dream..." Levi ignored him.

"I'm flattered that you've dreamt about me," Acko smirked. "I hope it's nothing but fun..."

"Nothing is fun with you Uncle..." Levi spat.

"But I remember your joyous screams so fondly." He looked to the ceiling dreamily.

"Joyous?" Levi looked at him funnily. "More like pained, tortured, trapped, and desperate! I could name an entire list! But joyous is definitely not in there."

"You can call it whatever, I still call joyous..." Acko sneered. "After all... Another mans' pain is another mans' happiness, or some shit like that."

Acko lunged at Levi,quickly knocking him off balance. As they fell, all Levi could see was that smirk... The smirk Acko always seems to have. They landed with a thunk, with Levi being quickly pinned down.

"My, my how you've grown... I mean you're still quite small, but you certainly have grown since the last time I saw you." Acko smiled, ensuring that Levi's body is trapped under his.

Levi couldn't move, fear making him freeze. Despite being able to at least put up a good fight, Levi stayed planted in place by old memories and nightmares.

"Let's take a look shall we?" Acko smirked, grabbing hold of the hem of Levi's shirt.

"N-no..." Levi gulped, fighting his fear.

"No? Well I don't see you fighting back, so... I guess you want me to see..."

The slight shake in Levi's body stopped, and the emotion in his eyes squashed. He leaned upwards slowly. His nose brushed against Acko's, as he blew puffs of hot air into Acko's face. Levi peered into his eyes, no emotion showing in his seemingly dead eyes. Acko smirked, starting to close the distance between them. Levi moved towards him too, before quickly slamming his into Acko's. Acko scrambled off of him, clutching his now bruised forehead. He let out a string of curses, as Levi quickly backed away from him.

"You're going to pay for that, boy!" Acko snarled, peaking through one of his eyes.

Levi said nothing, he only kept backing away. He never took his eyes away from Acko, analyzing every movement he made. Levi kept crawling away, until his back hit a cold wall. Acko was somewhat standing now, his forehead bright red with a slight purple hue. He spread his arms out, giving it the illusion of giving a hug. Flames burst out of nowhere, lighting the once black room. Levi whimpered at the sight.

Old and new blood marked the walls, tubes of different coloured liquid was tucked away in a corner, tables and chairs with brown, leather straps on each of them, and many small and big, terrifying tools sat carefully arranged on a tray. Different contraptions hung from the ceiling, a large cage sat in another corner, whips, large hammers, knives the size of a small sword, and saws lined the walls.

"So... How do you like it?" Acko grinned, making his way towards him.

""Stay away from me!" Levi cried, tripping over his own feet.

"Oh my dear Levi... I could never stay away from you,"

Levi hit the ground once again, scrambling to crawl away. Hands roughly grabbed his hips, pulling his body back. When Levi felt more than just hands on him, he doubled his efforts to get away. He desperately scratched at the floor, hoping that would somehow help him. He was pulled into Acko's lap Acko wrapped his arms around Levi, connecting his hands together below Levi's belly button.

"After all you're my favourite..." Acko purred in his ears.

Levi whimpered, "Please... Just let me go..."

"But we haven't had our fun yet!" Acko whined. "I've always loved hearing your screams of joy..."

Acko lifted Levi up with a huff. Waiting for a moment to steady himself, Acko began his trek to on of the tables.

"You've certainly gotten heavier... Fuck, how much do you weigh?" Acko huffed in exhaustion.

Levi squirmed desperately to get out of his hold. His hands are trapped in between Acko's body and arms. Levi's legs no use in this situation. Instead he wiggled, squirmed, kicked off of anything he could reach.

"Dammit boy! Stay still!" Acko yelled in his ear.

Levi only struggled harder, further hindering their travels. Acko sighed in frustration, dropping Levi looks like a great idea to him right now.. Acko dropped him onto a filthy, metal table. Shock and sudden cold on his back made him freeze. Taking advantage of Levi's momentary paralysis, Acko strapped Levi's right arm and leg to the table. Shaking out of his surprise, Levi kicked and clawed at him with his free limbs. Acko caught Levi's wrist tightly, making the pale skin turn purple. Levi winced at the pressure being applied to his arm. Slowly his arm was forced down, until Acko strapped to the table too. He dodged Levi's poorly aimed kicks, and quickly ended his threatening struggle.

"Now... Let's punish you for not cooperating," Acko sneered, still slightly out of breath.

He looked towards the wall of, 'Toys,' "Now, what should I use? Maybe a whip, a spiked knife, a glass bottle, or even one of those stone hammers? What do you say?"

Levi looked at him, completely horrified.

"You know what? I'm not going to use any of this," Acko sighed.

Relief flickered in Levi's eyes for a split second.

"I'm going to use something else, but it'll have to be either worse or around the same."

Levi hoped for the latter, preferring for it hurt less than more.

Acko turned around with rusty nails, a hammer, and a pretty pink collar. He stared at the older, bigger man, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Acko put the nails and hammer on the tray beside him. He approached Levi with a smirk, "You're my bitch... And as a bitch you will wear this collar, and you will like it."

Levi shrank away from his touch and the collar, although he didn't accomplish much. Acko clipped the collar on Levi's neck, and stepped back to admire it. The pink stood out brightly against the uniform he wore. The little, pink collar was like a beacon, an eye attraction compared to the rest of him. Shame settled in the pit of Levi's stomach, _I'm weak, useless, dumb... If I had tried harder... I would have been able to get out of here, but I had to be a useless idiot!_

All of a sudden, something pricked Levi's side. He looked down to see a nail positioned there, not yet tearing his shirt. He sucked in a breath, pulling at his restraints. Then the hammer came down without any hesitation. It plunged the nail into his skin, Levi let out a howl. Crimson quickly stained his white shirt, creating an even circle of red. Then another nail was pushed into his skin, then another, then another, and another. Levi screamed, even when his throat ached and his lungs begged him to stop. All he could feel was pain, pain curling over him like a blanket. His white shirt could now be a red shirt with some bleach spots on it. Levi panted, finally giving his throat some rest.

"Well that was fun... Now what should we do?" Acko pondered with a wicked grin. "Oh, I know!"

Acko once again turned to the wall of 'Toys,' rubbing the stubble on his chin.

"Aha, here it is."

Acko turned to him, holding a thin whip with tiny, but sharp, pieces of glass embedded into it. He snapped it down, revealing its thin, snake-like appearance. Levi whimpered at the familiar, yet unfamiliar high-pitched snap it made as it unravelled.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Acko smirked.

Then with the same 'snap,' the whip ripped its way across Levi's torso. His shirt taking some of the damage, but it grew thin and tore after each hit. The whipping quickly began to feel worse, as it started tearing at his skin, leaving bleeding gashes in its wake. It constantly hit a nail, plunging them further into his body. Soon dark blood began to gush out of the sides of the hole the nails made. His shirt now only tattered bits of cloth. His defined chest now littered with cuts big and small, all bleeding around the same amount. Nails poked out of skin in random places, the skin around them red, swollen, and had puss already leaking out of them. Acko only smiled at the damage he's caused.

Levi lied there, unmoving, his chest heaving in painful gasps. He never noticed Acko leave, nor come back holding a wooden bat. He didn't notice Acko bringing the bat down, until it hit his knees. Levi couldn't scream not matter how much it hurt, no sound came from his mouth. Only pitiful puffs of air made it passed his lips, barely making a noise. His knees, however, made a loud crunch that echoed through the room. He smiled brightly at Levi's condition and the 'different' noises he made. Acko slammed the bat against his legs again and again, creating disturbing crunching and cracks with every hit. Soon his legs were a bloody mess, black and blue everywhere, bits of bone sticking through his skin, bone fragments scattered off to the side, his legs laying in unnatural angles. As white hot pain kept shooting through his body, Levi's vision dimmed until it was nonexistent. The searing pain he felt moments before dulled to an annoying ache. Levi seemed to just drift through shadows, nothing to bother him, nothing to hurt him, no problems, no memories, just nothing.

 _... Who am I again? It probably doesn't matter..._ Levi sighed, slowly forgetting everything he knew.

"Levi!"

 _Levi? Who's that? It probably doesn't matter..._ Levi stayed away from the gentle call, until it grew quieter and quieter then silent.

Steam began to rise from his body, and it seemed to getting to be warmer. Until it grew uncomfortable, then it started to burn his skin.

Levi's eyes snapped open, feeling scalding hot water wash over him. The irritating ache intensified greatly, the full heat of his pain hitting him all at once. Levi screamed out, as the water burned his skin, leaving blotches of red skin in its wake. His open wounds stung and hissed at the water, adding more to his already unbearable pain.

"There's your voice! I was beginning to think that you lost it!" Acko laughed cruelly. "Shall we continue?"

"N-no..." Levi whispered, before coughing harshly.

"And why not?"

"B-because I-I... Just w-want to be left alone..."

Acko smiled, "Sure... Just remember that your greatest enemy isn't me. But yourself..."

Acko faded into smoke, and drifted upwards, taking the torture room with him. Levi once again floated through his infinite abyss, everything quiet and calm. He closed his eyes, listening to his steady breathing, and trying to ignore his agony.

"Monster..." Something whispered.

Levi's eyes snapped open, scanning the inky void for someone. When he saw no one, Levi let out a shaky breath and relaxed again.

"Worthless..." It whispered again.

Levi frantically searched the area for any signs of anyone else around him. But there's nothing there.

"It's okay, there's nothing there... You're just... Hearing things..." Levi tried to calm himself down.

A sinking feeling made itself home in his gut, panic making his heart race. Levi constantly looked around his surroundings, hoping to catch a glimpse of what's saying those things.

"It's all your fault..."

"My fault? For wha-" Levi spun around, only to freeze.

In front of him stood the many soldiers that died, including his own squad and friends.

"You killed us!" They chanted.

"We thought you had our backs!" Levi's old squad cried in unison.

"I thought we were friends, even friends... So why weren't there when we needed you most?" Farlan asked.

"Yea Big Brother... Did you really want us to die that much?" Isabel asked.

"Were we that expendable to you?" They all cried.

"No! You all mattered so much to me!" Levi shouted.

"Then why... Didn't save us?" They whispered.

They soon faded away, but away their tormenting murmurs continued, "Why? Useless... Murder! Why? Selfish... Undeserving... Why? Whore! Prick! Why? Back stabbing bitch! Dumb! WHY?!"

Levi clutched his head, pulling his hair out. Black strands curled around his finger like a stain. Their chanting slowly got louder. It got to point where they all screamed their accusations.

"You betrayed us! It's all your fault! After all it is around the time that you left us for dead..." Isabel.

Then their voices stopped, and it suddenly became ominously quiet. Levi hugged himself, trying to disappear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Levi murmured.

But they didn't speak to forgive him, "You're a failure as human being..."

"Levi hiccuped, his face scrunching in despair. Tears leaked from his dark, sliver eyes. He scratched at his arms, tearing the skin away. Thin trails of red slid down his arms, then flying somewhere below him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Levi sobbed. "It's all my fault, I shouldn't be here, no one would care if I died anyway... So, why am I still here? They'd be better off without me anyway, I'd only slow them down... It's all my fault..."

Long, red, irritated lines marked Levi's arms, mixing with the rest of the scars and cut that are hidden by his pale skin and uniform. He sat there, his tears dried, and his body numb. The quiet no longer soothing. A fuzzy feeling spreads throughout his body, making him feel worse than before.

A light suddenly bounced off of Levi, making him flinch. He looked up at it, squinting at how bright it is. He didn't move, he just gazed up at it blankly. Even when it began to call is name, he didn't move. Levi began to shake, as if someone gripped his shoulders and shook him. His senses suddenly became aware, as the darkness faded to a dim, cave wall. His physical pain melted away, but his chest still felt as though someone was lying on it. He could only hear muffled shouting, as well as a sharp ringing. Levi looked around, his vision blurring as he moved his head. Eren's worried, yet excited eyes bore into his own. Slowly his hearing began to even out, as he could finally understand what Eren is saying.

"Levi! Levi! Heichou! Levi! Levi!" Eren repeated in the a giddy tone.

"What?!" Levi snapped.

"Your wings... They grew back!" Eren smiled.

 _What_ Levi thought dumbfounded.

He looked over his shoulder, to see dark feathers curled against him. His tail, making itself known, swished by his feet like it was happy to see Levi. He looked at his clawed hands, tiny bits of fur and scales poking out from his skin.

 _What? What? What? WHAT?!_

"Now we can home easier!" Eren cheered.

"No, no, no, no..." Levi muttered.  
"What? What do mean no?" Eren asked, confusion swirling in his innocent, ocean eyes. "I thought it would a good thing."

"It is a good thing Eren..." Levi snapped. _It just... Hurts..._


	18. Chapter 0

I'm sorry guys for not updating for awhile, I had the chapter all written out and finished but when I re-read it… I was confused as shit and had to scrap all of it. So now I don't know what to write next, that's why I am asking you! Give me suggestions! Tell me what you want to happen next! You guys write some of the story. Then again, you guys aren't going to read the author's note are you? Nor are you going to suggest anything, right? I'm just not really sure if you guys even like it and I'm not going to keep continuing it if its complete garbage. This is actually my first time sharing my stories with people, so please tell me what you think? And if not, then I'll post a note saying Lone Soldier is discontinued and maybe start on something new. Hopefully it isn't trash like this one. Tell me the ships you want too if you want. Well you probably stopped reading when you realize this isn't a new chapter and just a notice… So… bye….


End file.
